in your eyes part 1
by julia bebop
Summary: A young white girls who time travels from CA in the 1970's to Meji Japan, falls in love with Soujiro SEta. Yet, Fate has other things in store.


In your eyes  
Julia Macgregor

'It seemed like heaven when you came. The world changed. Your voice is angelical; your face with is like a flower opening up on the dawn. You hair is brown as soft as a chestnut. Your eyes are the most green and clear. They are like dark jade.'

A young man had closed his pillow book. He placed his pen in the special book holder. He placed the pillow book next to his pillow. He laid down on the futon. He blew out the candle at sitting on a stand next to his futon. Letting, his eyes get use to the dark, the young man cried himself to sleep.

Dreams were the only thing that young man had left. He dreamt of a young girl dressed in a blue kimono. Her eyes were the deepest shade of hazel they almost hunted him. The girl's voice rang distance in his ears, "Soujiro!"

Then, his master, Lord Shishio, instantly awakened the young man out his troubled sleep. The mummified man said as softly as he could, "She is out of the surgery. She is in a deep sleep. It will be a while before she wakes!"

The young man rolled over to see Shishio standing in the doorway. It was only minutes when the older man shook him into a half wake state to tell him the news. "Soujiro-san!" he murmured loudly.

The young man slowly sat up and began to rub the sleep out his eyes. His voice was now a horse whisper from the crying, "Is she out of any danger? How bad are her burns?"

"I'm not sure. Miss Megumi is staying with Miss Ariel!" Shishio whispered loudly for a second time as he bowed before leaving the room.

"What?" Soujiro chocked back a sob. His heart was breaking.

Shishio didn't have time to mince words. He said as he close pulled the door shut, "Get dressed. I'll be waiting outside.

Soujiro slowly nodded as he watched the door close. He said, "Fine."

His soul was now in a tumult. He had to remain calm before dressing.

Soujiro quickly dressed and was now walking down the hallway, which lead to an outside door. Soujiro's sandals clacked against the wooden floor. He pulled open the door and stepped out of the hall. Finding the gravel road a little wet when a tiny bit of the morning dew seeped through his socks tips, Soujiro saw Shishio standing near the inn's main entrance way.

"Come to the clinic with me," Shishio said in a concerned reply.

Soujiro didn't say anything. He followed Shishio to the clinic in quiet angered sorrow. The clinic was the place where Miss Megumi worked as a doctor. The two men noticed a pair of men, a red head with an x scar on his right cheek named Kenshin Himura and a tall, black spiky hair thug named Sanosuke Sagara. Noticing the smudged faces of the other two; Soujiro remembered the fire in the woods just outside of town. Shishio and Soujiro walked up to Sano and Kenshin. Soujiro asked in almost timidly nervous voice, "How is Ariel?"

Sano instantly began to stare at the ground, while Kenshin said in his gentlest of voices, "Her

burns are not that bad. The ones her left arm, those one are not bad ones. Yet, her face. . ."

Then, Kenshin's violet eyes closed when he breathed.

Something was bad. Kenshin never lied about what he saw. Soujiro sensed the worst. He gasped, feeling his heart racing out of fear. He cried out in pain, "What?"

Kenshin opened his eyes and somewhat extremely fatigued, glared at Soujiro. He said, "I don't know how long those bandages are going to stay!"

Soujiro's heart skipped a beat. His hands flew up and began to twist around each other. His voice quavered as he spoke, "B-b-bandages? Where?"

Shishio warned his young cohort as he noticed the terror that Soujiro was going through. "Calm down!"

Soujiro was on the edge. Shishio said, "It isn't good at this time to get up set about!"

"Where is my Ariel?" Soujiro cried out in angered frustration.

"Calm down. I you want to see her, you must be very quiet!" a female voice asked.

Soujiro turned to see Miss Megumi standing on the clinic's porch. He said as he tried to hold onto what little feelings he had left. "Sure!"

He nearly darted up to porch. Megumi held out her left hand in sign for him to slow down. Stepping up to the porch, Soujiro followed Megumi to the main street door. She carefully slid it open. She entered the main hall. Soujiro followed her, biting his lip. The walked down the hall were the rooms of ill patents were recovering. Megumi said without even so much as a glance back at the younger man in a soft tone of voice, "Ariel is a brave girl and full of courage!"  
For the first time in a long spell, Soujiro the baby-faced assassin was starting to grow numb. He heard different details of his lovely little bird's injuries. Megumi and Soujiro stopped at the last door at the end of the hall. She said, "Soujiro. . .I want you to make me a promise!"  
He glanced at down his feet before asking, "Yes, what?"

"Not to yell. Ariel is in a very deep-drugged sleep. I had to give her some opium because of the degree of her burns. She is extremely sacred."

"I promise. . .I wouldn't make a sound!" Soujiro gasped as he played both hands in a praying pose.

Then, Megumi very quietly slid open the door. She entered the room slightly darkened room. A small candle burned off to the side on a tiny wooden table. Soujiro followed Megumi into the room. His nose was insulated by the smells of burnt flesh and strong, bitter herbs. Letting his eyes focus in the dark, he stepped closer to see a figure sleeping on an over stuffed futon. There were clean bandages nearly mummifying the figure's arms and legs. Then, Soujiro glanced at the figure's face. There were some bandages half covering the face as well. He nearly gasped so loudly that Megumi turned to see what he was doing, "Ariel?"

"Shh!" she hushed. She placed a hand on his shoulder after she went up to him.

Rolling his shoulders, Soujiro brushed off Megumi's gentle touch. An urge to scream was starting to bubble in Soujiro's belly. Yet, he mouth was clamped tightly shut that he had a hard time forming words in it. Then, he felt the walls of the room starting to close around him. The smells and sights of the room were getting to him. He began to gasp for air. Lifting his head towards the ceiling, Soujiro blacked out.

Soujiro slept most of half the day. He began to wake up in the early afternoon. He lay on a strange futon in a plain room. A girl named Misao was kneeling next to the door. Soujiro sat up in a lazy way. Misao heard him stirring in bed. Their eyes met as Soujiro glanced around the room in a nevrous way. She asked in a half huffy way, "Are you all right?"

Soujiro had an instant flash back to the night before. He remembered how Ariel was. He became aware of his helpless as he cried out, "ARIEL!"

Misao nearly jumped out of her skin when she stood up. She wanted to run over to Soujiro and slap him across the face for the outburst. She said, glaring at him, "Shh. She had awakened for a few minutes!"

Soujiro felt his heart beat wildly in his chest. He reached up to press his hand up to where his heart was. He slowly turned his head to see the young girl from the Oniwabanshuu group. He gasped, his face still pale, "And?"

"She was awake enough when they changed her bandages!" Misao said in her plain matter a fact tone of voice.

"How about the ones on her face?"

Misao stood up and walked over to where Soujiro was. She said, "I'm not sure!"  
Then, she noticed the painful grief in his eyes. She sighed, as she knew that he was hurt by her actions, "Let me get a hold of Miss Megumi!"

Soujiro nodded blindly. Then, Misao turned to leave the room.

Megumi stood at the recovery room door way. She had a small bowl of thin broth on a tray. Soujiro came out of the room he had slept in. Their eyes met. There was numbness and a fear in his eyes. Megumi took pity in her soul for the boy. Soujiro walked over to Megumi and asked. "Is that for Ariel?"

"Yes," she said with a wan smile.

"What is it?"

"Some broth I had mixed with a small dose of pain killers and herbs."

Soujiro hoped, prayed for an over night recovery of his Ariel. His face was draw to cast fallen state. He sighed, "Oh!"

"You want to come with me?" Megumi asked. "Ariel is awake. She would like to hear your voice." Megumi moved her head a little to catch Soujiro's attention.

Startled, Soujiro glanced up at Megumi and asked, "Can she hear me?"

Megumi said in a gentle tone with a smile, "Yes. Come!"

A young girl dressed in a white shift lay on over stuffed futon. Her arms were covered fresh dressing. A blanket covered the rest of her frail body. Yet, her once delicate face was now half covered in many layers of clean white bandages.

Megumi walked up to the futon. She carefully knelt at the side. Megumi began to busy herself with the broth. She took a spoon to quickly stir the broth. Then, she glanced at Ariel's face. She placed the spoon down in the bowl. She checked Ariel's fevered brow with a hand. During the night a small fever started to rage in Ariel's body. Megumi worked on the fever off and on until she noticed now a slight change in Ariel's temperature.

Soujiro stood off to the side, hating himself. He wished that he was there to save her from the burning building. He watched as Megumi gave spoonfuls of the soup to Ariel. Megumi thought that Soujiro was needed to help Ariel recover. She asked, "Would you help me?"

Soujiro was instantly brought back to earth. He stared at the part time doctor to ask, "Me?"

"Yes. She needs all the care that she can get."

He forced himself to trod over to the futon. His nose stung at the odor of the ointment used to cool Ariel's tender, frail skin. He slowly knelt down beside Megumi. He stared at his little bird for a long time before saying very softly, "Air! It's me, Sou!"

He knelt beside Ariel's bedside. His heart swelled his great sadness.

Ariel remained still as water in a pond after a storm.

It wasn't always like that. Four months ago, Soujiro and Ariel were the most miss-matched couple in of Kyoto. Ariel was a traveler who came from a place unknown to Soujiro. Soujiro was a youthful and deadly killer of men. Somehow they met in Kyoto and fell in love. People were still talking about the strange couple.

Ariel's story was strange. She didn't live in the Meiji era of Japan. She lived the middle of the 20th century in the Californian coast. She stood out sill with her brownish red curly hair, which hung, down to her shoulders and her dark hazel green eyes. She was shipped from both family and friend until her aunt to a total stranger's house dropped her off.

Ariel hated to make waves. She was quiet as a mouse. The mind numbing moving was nothing new to Ariel.

The Stevensons who was friend to Ariel's aunt was getting things ready for their new arrival. Ariel was getting out of the car as the aunt told to never call her again if she got into trouble. She hated her niece ever she moved in with her.

Ariel had just two suitcases standing next to her as the car pulled quickly away from her. The door was flung opened to a sad faced teenaged girl. Mister and Mrs. Stevenson came out to greet her and were shocked to see her dressed in a doughty blue dress. She turned to see the car when it zoomed up the street. There was no goodbyes, no tears. No, it was just a few choice words and her aunt telling her that was no good to no one.

At the new home, the Stevensons were getting things ready for Ariel. She turned to walk up the path, with bags in hand. The path led up to a two-story ranch style type of house. The door was quickly flung open as Mister and Mrs. Stevenson came out to greet Ariel. To the quiet red head, they seemed so fake, it was plastic. She appeared to be mousy in her second hand, dobby dress. She carried her bags. Her aunt's car was a fading memory of an ugly over sized Lincoln town car.  
She forced a little fake smile as she was overflowed by the Holliwoodized personifies of Mister and Mrs. Stevenson. Mrs. Stevenson was medium build with sandy blond hair and blue-green eyes. Mister Stevenson was an all American man; thin, wiry with black slicked back hair.  
She tried to smile. The Stevensons wondered if she had a fight with her aunt while they were in the car. She glanced up at her new warped holders of her life. She hated to be alone in the world.

The door was closed after they entered the living room and foyer. There was a sense of fake elegance coming from Mrs. Stevenson. "Hello, Ariel!" Mrs. Stevenson smiled.

Ariel murmured her greeting.

There was no way of making her smile; yet Mrs. Stevenson tried her best. Ariel asked where she was going to stay. Mrs. Stevenson showed Ariel to her room.

The next day was Saturday. Ariel was looking forward to one thing, going to the library. There she could spend time on her daydreams, reading and writing.

She was dressed in a green dress and white sweater. She was coming down the stairs for breakfast. She noticed Mrs. Stevenson front of the little end table at the end of the staircase. Mrs. Stevenson held out a package with a white label and said, "This is for you, Ariel!"

"What?" Ariel asked as she hoped to get started to on checking out the library. She went over to Mrs. Stevenson. Mrs. Stevenson gave the package to Ariel. She found out it was from her father. Both her mother and father had both died when Ariel was very young. Was this a sign that they were still thinking of her?

She took the package with her to the library. She had a small cloth bag that she carried her writing things in. She had stuffed the package inside the bag. If it was from her father, then he and Ariel's mother was still thinking of her.

Ariel was searching for the right spot for her to unwrap the gift. It there was a spot on the floor between the normal fiction and the mysteries. It seemed to be calling her. She went over to the isle and sat down on the thin rug. She took out the package from her bag. Glancing over the front, Ariel saw of there weren't any forwarding addresses. There was none to be seen. Ariel could free the feeling of curiosity once it was opened. She carefully ripped open one of the corners.

She found the package contained a coin of sorts and a piece of rather old map. Ariel knew the map was folded up. She closed her eyes for a minute. She saw her father standing in a field of apple trees. She knew it was father for his love for apples trees. It was one of his favorite places to sit under. His chestnut hair was cut short. He was dressed in blue jeans and plain white shirt. He saw his little girl coming towards him. He said with a smile, "Ariel, my little star. I gave a special gift. I saw you were unhappy. The coin is a tool and the map as a guide. Please use them well. Put the two together and they were take you to a place that will make you very happy and your wonder grow!"

Then, he vanished in a breath.

Ariel opened her eyes and whispered, "I wondered what papa was telling me something!"  
She placed a couple of fingers to her left cheek. She quickly, blindly placed the coin and the map in her bed. She remembered things got bad. The memory was of a ride through the country. She loved to ride with her parents. It was a treat for whole family. Then, the séance went bad as soon as the car struck a phone pole. She barely remembered the events after the crash. Then, there was continuous game of she is no good for us and the endless door steps that she was placed on.

It was week since Ariel's package was received. It was also a week that Ariel found out that her new school was dived up into sides. She liked the teachers and the homework. It was break from the loneness that she had in her heart. Ariel hated the kids at her school. People were cruel to her even at sixteen. Feeling dejected, Ariel went to her room. She threw her books down the bed. Her new room was her room at all. The pink and white were not her color. She loved the color of the blue, which seemed to be drawn from the ocean. She a wire bookshelf crammed with books on just about any subject. The old mattress that sagged in parts with a hand knitted blanket. Her favorite over sized wooden chest, which stood near the bed.

She hated the new room, which was too white, pink and huge. The bed was as hard as a rock. The closet was monster always black and she couldn't find any thing to wear. She wanted to away from the house.  
A spirit was calling her inside her purse. She stated to carry the coin and map in her purse. They were inside her purse at all times. As she was opening the purse, the force became stronger. She pulled out a string that held the coin to the map.

A magical force came out of the coin and map. Ariel stared to undo the string to place the map on her bed. She carefully unfolded it, smoothing out the wrinkles. Another spark of magic came out of the coin. Ariel heard a voice whispering loudly words to active the coin. Her eyes instantly snapped shut if by the force. She said in a hushed tone, "Please guide me to a world that will accept me for who I am!"

In a breath, Ariel was transported to a land that was completely not like 1970's LA. She landed on both of her feet. She looked around as she quickly opened her eyes.

(P.s. i couldn't finish this story under the normal contest time frame. work is getting to be a drag. (more hours less time for writing). thanks julia

Then, she looked at herself. She was startled to find out that she wasn't clothed in the shorts and t-shirt that was in before. Instead she was in a light blue kimono. This was a true sign of gentle magic.

Lifting her arms to look at the sleeves, she was even more surprised to see the stunning thread work in the artwork stitched on the sleeves. She began to walk down the dirt path and found out that she was wearing sandals. She felt like a princess of sorts. She wondered in her mind, "What if this was a forgotten dream of my mother's?"

She began to wonder in her mind as she traveled down the path. Then, it hit her. Hunger. No matter what, hunger was hunger. She checked the pockets of her kimono to see if she had a change purse. She had a small one in modern times with a few dollars tucked inside. She hoped to have the same amount in yen.

Ariel found a little string bag stuffed in one of the pockets. Shaking it, she heard a couple of coins inside. She hoped to buy a little bit of food to tide her over. She walked thought a heavily wooded area. She found a clear pool of water. Out of temptation, Ariel bent down to look at her reflection.

A group of roving bandits, traveling down the same path as Ariel used. They saw her sitting at the pool. She was a sitting duck. Ariel wasn't listening when couple of the bandits snuck up on her. Ariel was touching the head jewelry that she wore. It was a light white jade flower, which was carefully pinned to one side of her head.

"My. . .my," a deep gruff voice remarked sharply.

Ariel saw a flash of silver which was now poised over neck. She gasped loudly. She was now at he mercy of the bandits.

The man with the knife said, "What a pretty thing you are!"

Ariel felt her heart bottoming out. She didn't have any sort of weapon to protect herself. She had to fight, but with what?

Then, the man with the knife started to ask for help in searching for Ariel's purse. It became instant object of desire. She felt her pulse nearly stopping. She wanted to kick, bit or scream to escape the bandits. Another man wore a dirty green hakama and tuban came up to Ariel. The man with the knife quickly wrapped the other arms around Ariel, pinning her arms to her sides. She gasped loudly when she felt his brute force in his arms holding her fast. Her eyes grew wide. The second man snatched up Ariel's chin. He leered at her with breath reeking of either beer or sake. He half purred, "What a pet you are!"

The man with the knife called out in nasty sounding jest, "What you are going to do with her?"

"Are we seeing if she has any money? Maybe we can have a little fun!"

Ariel became frightened at the fact. She felt the hands of the man began to grope through the shirts of her kimono. She began to struggle by moving back away form the second man's pawing.

Then, Ariel heard the first man growling in her ear, "Hold still!"

Then, she saw it, a blur of blue and black. It was lighting on feet as the second man just the fell over in a heartbeat. Both Ariel and the first man were stunned at the sight. What has just happened?

Then, the first man felt a stinging blow hitting him on the side. He quickly dropped the knife. It slipped out of his hand and fell to the ground. The man glanced at a younger man, a mere boy standing in front of him and Ariel. There was a sword leaning against the young man's left shoulder. The boy smiled a slightly demonic way as he asked, "Why do you have to pick on an innocent girl for your dirty sick tricks!"

The man grunted what seemed to be a few words, yet they were turning into groans. Ariel was both frightened and surprised at the new stranger. She was quickly released before the man fell.

Ariel looked at the young man's face. Such a beautiful face, full brown eyes, small boned graceful nose, cheeks and thin soft lips.

Ariel stared at him as she blindly nodded. His voice was like honey. She slowly moved away from the man with the knife. She managed to say, "Thank you!"

'Oh," he smiled sweetly. "Think of it as a person helping another, that's all!"

Ariel felt a little unsure about being alone. She asked, "You mind if I walk with you?"

"No," he glanced at her. "Are you scared?"

Ariel nodded.

"It's going to be all right!" the young man smiled. He waited for Ariel to calm down. She started to walk slowly towards him. The young man followed her path the road. Ariel walked for a little while with him. She repeated, "Thank you!"

"You've already said that!" the young man said gently. He wanted to know her name. Taking a few quick strides to catch up her, the young man asked, "What's you name?"  
"My name?" Ariel asked. "Not letting the young man get upset, Ariel said, "Ariel Bishop. That's my name!"

"I'm Seta Soujiro!" the young man said. He stared up at Ariel with his brown eyes. They were going through this frightened young woman. He smiled at her. "Ariel is a nice name!"

"Oh," Ariel said as she felt a blush on her cheeks. She was told that her name was nice.

Then, he asked out of his curiosity, "Where are you from?"

"America!" she smiled.

He was curious since he never heard of the country. He asked, "Where is that?"

"Pass a large thing called an ocean!" Ariel said. She heard her stomach. It was still empty. AT a loss for words, Ariel placed a hand on her stomach. She felt a little ashamed at her plight. She asked quietly, "Is there a village near by?"

"Yes," Soujiro nodded. He was being extremely kind to her. He looked at the trees and placed a hand up his chin. He said, "It is called Edo!" "A little," she fleet like she was begging. It was totally wrong to beg in her aunt's viewpoint.

Soujiro said as he eased her pity, "Then, I'll take you to my favorite one!"

Sano and Kenshin were walking up the road leading to the Kamiya dojo. Kenshin was getting a supply of rice. One week's worth seemed to be not enough for two men, two little girls, a young man and two young women. The two traveled up the dirt road with their arms full of rice bags. Sano asked, "Why does Kaoru want to buy another ton of rice?"

Kenshin was carrying a pole for the rice heavy buckets across one shoulder. He smiled at the question as he said, "Miss Kaoru wants to have plenty because of you, me and the others!"  
Then, the two men saw a sight, which surprised them both. It was Soujiro walking with young girl. The young girl was different. She was white with curly chestnut hair. Her kimono was finely tailored. Soujiro was talking to her like it was nothing. Soujiro would stare at the girl for a minute before turning back to the road. He never saw anyone like Ariel. Kenshin and Sano watched as the couple walked up the road. The two men glanced at each other. Sano didn't know if Soujiro was walking along with the girl or not. He said, "When did he start going out with girls?"

"Sanosuke!" Kenshin said with some reframe. He smiled at his friend's statement, "She must of have bumped into him. She doesn't appeared like she's from here!"

"And out of the kindness of his heart, he is showing her the town!" Sano grimiest. Then he raised skeptical eyebrow at Kenshin.

"It could happen!" Kenshin said as he walked away from Sano.

Sano sorted before sighing. His left foot kicked a stone in the road. He said, "I will never understand him!"

Soujiro and Ariel sat at a small low table. She carefully counted her money. She knew it wasn't very much. Soujiro watched her as Ariel placed the coins on the table. He knew just a few coins. It would buy just a very small bowl of stew and a cup of tea. Soujiro had some money to spend. He had worked on a job for Shisho. It was small, but more than what Ariel had. He stared at her. She was very quiet and shy, not like the other girls whom he had known. She glanced at Soujiro for a couple of minutes, and then smiled at the mysterious boy.

"Good," he thought. "She is no longer scared!"

How asked in an easygoing tone, "Have you been here long?"

Blushing, Ariel said, "No. This is my first day here!"

"I hope you enjoy yourself!" he smiled back happily.

Ariel's blush grew deeper as she bent her head. She was extremely and withdrawn. Soujiro was different, someone who cared for a stranger. A waitress came up to the table. Soujiro said to her her attention, "Miss Ariel!"

"Uh?" she gaped. Her head jerked up a little. Glancing around to the waitress, Ariel sat up. "Sorry!"

"That's all right," the waitress said. She glanced at Soujiro and asked, "What is it that you want, sir?"

"A large pot of tea, some rice balls and a large pot of your best stew!" he smiled.  
Ariel didn't know what was going on.

The waitress noticed Ariel's alarm. She asked, "Would you like a few more minutes?"

Soujiro told the waitress to leave. He wanted to have a quiet minute with Ariel. Ariel felt that that was too big of an order for what little she had. She didn't speak out her own shame.

When the waitress left Ariel whispered loudly, "I don't have that type of money!"

"What money?" Soujiro shook his head. Then, he smiled as he leaned back. He said, "Just think of it as a gift!"

"A gift?" Ariel questioned Soujiro with a shy glance. She turned to look at the other people who were enjoying their meals and the time with their family and friends.

"You may have a nice kimono, but they must have taken a second purse before I came. So, you need not to worry about paying for your meal. A delicate flower like you should be in a well protected garden and not out in a dirt road," Soujiro smiled as he reached over to touch Ariel's lower lips with a tender tap.

Ariel felt an unearthly spark. She gaped as her eyes grew wide, "Thank you!"

After eating the supper in the quiet gentleness of Soujiro's company, Ariel was happy. She never had a young man pay for a meal, let alone talk to her. They strolled around the many nightly stalls of Edo's main shopping districts. There were many things Ariel never saw in her life. It felt she was in a dream.

There were many things Ariel never saw in her life. It felt she was in a dream.

It was getting late; Ariel told Soujiro she hoped to see him soon. It was a beautiful night to be young. Ariel stuck her hand. It was a thing Soujiro wasn't use to. Ariel explained about the parting gesture to her male acquaintance. Slowly, he stuck out his hand. She told him to clasp hands, weakly at first. Soujiro said, "I hope to see you too!"

Ariel broke her hand away from Soujiro's grasp. It was another sign that she was about to leave. Stepping back for a minute, Soujiro's bowed. As he straightened out, he warned gently, "Keep an eye on your back!"

"Sure!" Ariel nodded. She walked to a vacant spot in an opened building. It was dark even to not see to good. Holding her breath, Ariel whished herself back to her time.

In a blink of an eye, Ariel was back in her room, her time. She looked around at the room. Inhaling the air, she wasn't realized she wasn't back in the woods or the restaurant. It had to do with something, or someone. Soujiro! He had a demon grave about her heart, which blanketed her like a down jacket.

There was a knock on her bedroom door. A male voice called out, "Ariel!"

"What?" asked Ariel as she realized she was being called upon. He knew that she was in the past and she had to keep it a secret.

"Dinnertime!" the male voice said.

Ariel wasn't hungry. She walked over to the door and forced a smile. Fumbling for the door lock, she said, "I'll be there!"

Days had past and Ariel was still in wonder about Soujiro. He was a guardian angel in a form of a simple boy. She went to school with very little problems. Then, the most popular boy in school came over to see if he could act in a teasing way to make her into a fool. "Hey, babe!" the boy said. She noticed how fake his face was in his looks.

"Uh?" Ariel gasped. She was putting her boooks in her locker. She was trying to keep her mind straight. Soujiro's spirit played in her mind. She glanced at the boy. She uttered loudly, "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Oh," the boy gaped. His face was fixed in to a surprised stare.

"I have to go!" Ariel said in a rapid tone. She took her books she needed. Ariel turned to see the boy's hand resting over her head.

He asked in a mock sexy tone, "I can have your phone number?"

"I just moved. I'm sorry, I don't know it yet!" Ariel said as she moved away from the boy. He didn't look too happy when Ariel walked towards the middle of the hallway.  
Ariel's heart was telling her the boy who was talking to her was the wrong one. She ducked into an empty classroom. She had to escape from this crazy world that she was in. Ariel found a desk and dropped her books down on the flat end. She wasn't going to let anybody make fun of her. The other boy. Thinking of that other boy was dangerous. Yet, it was delicious. She felt her heart in his hands.

Ariel took out her magic coin, which hung around her neck in a small pouch. She had tied it to a ribbon. She didn't want to loose it. She wrapped the ribbon around couple of her fingers. With the words of a wish, she closed her eyes.

In a heartbeat, she was now standing near Kaoru's dojo. Ariel heard the normal clamor of dojo life. Kenshin and Sano were chopping down some branches off one of a tree in the courtyard. Ariel wondered where she could find Soujiro. She hoped that her time wasn't wasted. "I don't remember where I saw him. Maybe if I asked something in this place, they might know," she thought to herself.

She saw a cord hanging from the door. On grabbing it, Ariel pulled hard of the cord. A bell rang out loudly. Kenshin and Sano heard the noise as they began to walk towards the dojo's main gate. Kenshin opened the door to the gate and was surprised to see Ariel standing on the outside. Western girls were a rare sight on 18th century Edo. Never the less Kenshin was going to make Ariel feel welcomed. On bowing, Kenshin said, "Yoroshii-hirusugi, miss!"

"Yoroshii-hirusugi!" Ariel said as she returned the bow. 'I'm looking for someone, Do you know where I can find. . ."

She drew an instant blank on Soujiro's full name.

"Where who is, miss?" Kenshin asked his smile was gentle.

"I don't remember his name!" Ariel uttered a little quietly. She raised a hand to her bangs.

She reached over to brush them back with her fingers. She blushed out embracement, "Sorry. I'm bad with names!"

"That's O.K." Kenshin smiled. He nodded his head with an understanding air. He wanted to offer to help with Ariel's search for Soujiro.

Kaoru was leaving the front room of the dojo when she saw Kenshin and Sano talking to Ariel as the three were walking up the path to the main porch. At first, Kaoru was surprised to see a girl coming to the dojo. She took the same path as the three. Kaoru asked the same question as Kenshin, "Are you looking someone?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Ariel said before giving Kaoru a quick bow. Then, she uttered loudly, "I don't remember names too well. I can remember faces. He is about my height."

Sano shrugged his shoulders, "That could be any one!"

"His hair was brown. Kinda of light. . .and beautiful brown eyes. I never saw such a colour!"

Ariel blushed as she talked.

"Oh," Kaoru said as her eyes grew with interest.

"If you can wait. . .I will help you!" Kenshin said with a curt nod.

"O.K." Ariel said.

Kaoru asked if Ariel would like having some tea or a look around at the dojo. Ariel said out of her curiosity, "Yes!"

"When we get finished. Maybe you would like to see the fireworks?" Sano asked. It was his turn on the hospitality call.

"Fireworks? Ariel asked. Her mind buzzed with delight at the mere thought of a second date with fireworks. It was making her blush grow even deeper. She thought of Soujiro sitting next to her was just a dream.

Kaoru knew of a certain young man was out. A thought crossed her mind. She hoped that he was just out on a run for one of Megumi's calls. She said as she placed a hand on her hip, "I hope Yahiko doesn't show up with fire crackers."

Kenshin came to Yahiko's defense with a smile, "He's just a boy!"

"He's a pain in the Kaoru!" Sano teased with a sly smile. He turned to walk over to the tree

that he and Kenshin were going to trim. He knew that he hit a raw nerve with Kaoru. Biting his tongue, Sano went in search of a long saw.

"Sanosuke!" Kaoru griped. Her face was a furry of anger as she stood there, taking all in.

"Did someone call my name?" a young man said as he popped his head into the entranceway of the dojo.

Kaoru quickly gulped down her anger as she turned to see Yahiko entering the dojo. She said as she forced a fake smile on her lips, "Did you get the tea I asked for?"

"Yes," Yahiko said when he pulled out a small box from his top pocket. He walked over to her and handed the box to Kaoru. He noticed Ariel standing next to Sano. He never saw a white girl before. He asked Kaoru, "Who is she?"

"A traveler that she is!" Kenshin said. He turned to follow Sano to the tree. He began to help Sano in trimming the tree.

"A traveler? Where?" Yahiko asked as his curiosity became peeked.

Ariel giggled slightly. Somehow she felt very comfortable in this place. She said as she bowed,

"From a far away place called America!"

Yahiko was puzzled, as he never heard of strange area called America. He gaped, "America?"

"I have work into the dojo. . ." Kaoru said as she reached up to brush her bangs from her eyes. She wondered if Ariel would like to see the inside of the dojo. She asked as she turned to Ariel, "May I take you inside?"

It was like walking in a dream. She saw pictures of a dojo when she was growing up. She never realized that she was going to step foot in one. She nodded with a bright smile, "Yes, I would to see what your dojo is like!"

Then, the two young women turned to walk up the path leading to the porch of the dojo.  
Yahiko as he stood staring at Ariel, heard Sano's voice asking, "Are you going to stand there all day!"

It was getting late; Ariel was still hoping to see Soujiro. Ariel was stepping out of the gated wall of the dojo as thorough by fate, Soujiro walked by the path outside of the gate. Their eyes met as Soujiro turned his head after seeing her from the corner of his eye. "It's you!" they said in quiet, but surprised unison.

Ariel became instantly nervous as she bowed sharply, "Hello, Mister Soujiro!"

Soujiro smiled sweetly as he bowed slowly, "Miss Ariel. Hello!"

"I have been waiting to see you. I hoped that you were going to the fireworks!" Ariel blushed.

"Kenshin. . .look!" Sano said as he was starting to climb down the tree.

"What?" Kenshin asked as he still stood on the ground. He was on his knees, putting branches into bundles. He finished the last bundle. He quickly tied a rope around the branches.

"That you girl!" Sano said as he reached the ground. "Miss Ariel."

"What she is doing?" Kenshin asked as he doubled the knot with swift hands.

"She's talking to that Soujiro brat!" he sighed he began to rub his hands together. He was trying to keep his flexible.

Kenshin said when he glanced up at his friend, "He's not a brat!"

Sano snorted in slight disgust, "He's out for blood. Yours most of the time!"

"He wants to prove himself. That's all!" Kenshin said as he stood up slowly. "You like to walk with me?" Ariel asked a little nervous.

"Maybe?" Soujiro said. Then, he had to look at Ariel's eyes. She was hiding something. He asked, "Are you wanting to go?"

"Yes," she nodded. Ariel dreamed of seeing Soujiro all day. "I would like to stay until the last one goes off!"

"Oh," he said slowly.

Ariel felt a little discouraged at her statements. She sighed, "I can understand if you don't want to go!"

Trying to make a save, Soujiro was moved to say, "Yea. . .I would like to go under one condition."

His words were very understanding. She had instantly brightened up at his agreement. She asked, "What's that?"  
"Can you tell me, what you were doing in that dojo?" he scolded sweetly. If Ariel was going be his friend, he wanted to know the reason why she needed up at Kaoru's dojo.

Ariel felt a little embarrassed when Soujiro asked her that question, "I was looking for you!"

"So, you came here to ask where I was?" he murmured loudly. Ariel nodded and noticed his anger and fear as a mere pinprick. Then, Soujiro observed a ripple of a disturbed creature toying with such a shy child. "Who has been using his words to take advantage of you?" he thought to himself. He had to know if Ariel was safe. He didn't want to pry into her life. Yet, the boy at school was a bully and if Soujiro lived in Ariel's time, that boy would be mush if he would so much opened his mouth to say something rude to Ariel. He thought for a second, "Even if it's a minute of his time, you are not safe little bird!"

"Have you seen fire works?" Ariel asked. She didn't know what type of life that Soujiro led.

"Yea. . .A couple of times!" he gazed at her. It seemed like she was gentle fairie who should be under his care all times.

"I have been time a few times too!" Ariel giggled a little.

Then, why don't we see one together?" he asked as he stuck out his hand in an inventing mood. His eyes glowed with a protective air.

Ariel felt at ease when she reached out to take Soujiro's hand. She smiled at his new guest. They started to walk in the direction of the one-opened fields, which the fireworks were held at. The viewers on the ground were in awe. Soujiro watched his guest's reaction as she viewed the fireworks. He never had a girl sat so close to him. He had been the prefect host.  
Ariel said as she turned to see Soujiro, "It seemed like I wasn't going to see you again!"

"Oh," Soujiro said with a raised eyebrow.

"I need some help!" Ariel said little ashamed. She was always being picked on. If she were strong, then people would quit picking on her.

"What kind?" he asked as wonder sprouted in his curiosity. He felt an inner strength somewhat surrounding this frail bird. "Oh, my. . .it sounds a little silly!" Ariel blushed. She knew wasn't right for a girl to be asking about sword fighting and karate. She needed a plan to protect herself in class. She shifted her eyes in a near movement. "I want to learn how to defend myself!"

At first Soujiro was surprised to hear Ariel's request. She was a woman. It was a rare question for a woman to be asking a man in lessons in self-defense. Soujiro asked in a half serious tone of voice, "Are you afraid to be here, alone?"

"No," Ariel uttered as she glanced at him, shaking her head. "This is a problem at school, where I go!"

There was a huge boom, which exploded over their heads. Ariel squealed out of fear and threw her head into her lap. Soujiro giggled a little as he left hand wrapped around Ariel's shoulders. She trembled in his arms. He asked with a gentle voice, "Are you scared?"

Ariel raised her head. Soujiro noticed her eyes. They were timid and very shy. She appeared to be like a deer her pose. Soujiro was going to ease Ariel's fears fast. He smiled as he held her close. He murmured in a soothing tone, "Hey, its O.K. I'm here!"

"I'm sorry!" Ariel gasped softly. She felt like she was a fool. She sighed with a sad glance, "I'm an idiot!"

"What?" he gaped very so gently, it was like a whisper than a question?

She felt his soft brown eyes staring at her. This little angel dazzled her. Then, he held her a little tighter. "You should not feel like an idiot," he said. "Because you're not!"

Ariel blushed deeply, "You think?"

"It's natural to be scared once in a while," he smiled. He was very charming. "Can I tell you something?"

"What?"

"Your eyes are so different," Soujiro said as he nodded slightly with his eyes closed. His smile was so warm.

"You think my eyes are strange? Or. . ." she began to say as she turned her head away from her new friend. She remembered the other boy from her school. He had being picking on her all day. His eyes were telling her that she was extremely ugly.

"No!" Soujiro said, still smiling. He opened his eyes to stare deeply into her eyes. "They are very heavenly!"

Somehow Ariel felt like a timid bird. Soujiro was as gentle as a trained tamer. She heard heart bounding in her ears.

"Ariel!" he said. His mind was peeling back the many layers of her soul to the point where she needed his help and support. "I can teach you, but it had to be in secret!"

"Why?" she asked.

"My master wouldn't hear of me teaching a girl. Even if she's stranger from a strange land," he smiled.

Ariel was going to say whatever was on her mind. She felt a little angry with Soujiro for what he said. Yet, she was also sorry for even asking. Yet, Soujiro placed two fingers on her lips. He whispered, "Don't be looking so sad. Such a tender angel. I'll protect you!"

Ariel was walking on air the very next day. She was back in the modern time. She had a secret place whenever she felt like it. Better yet, a boy, no a prince who was an angel to be guide and a guardian to her when she was in Edo.

Ariel wondered how he was. Did he go to school? He acted like he had money, yet he was snobby. She tired to keep her mind on school as Soujiro's present teased her all day.  
When Ariel got to her history class, the boy who was teased her from the previous day was there. She started to feel uncomfortable. "Hey . . .there is stupid!" he said as he glanced at Ariel.  
Ariel wondered why she was being picked on half the time. She didn't have the same classes as the boy. Yet, with the school being the size it was, Ariel had at least some time to herself. She wondered if Soujiro was there, then that boy would stop all together.  
The teacher entered the room just after the bell had rung. She said, "Johnnie, please don't even speak."  
She glanced around until her eyes noticed his. She glared at him. She continued, "One you are seated, I want you to get ready to your paper and pens. This isn't a pool hall. I don't like students who talk in class."  
With the teacher's remark, the boy named Johnnie bit his lower lip to keep his tongue in its place.  
Ariel hurried with her supplies. The teacher began to tell her class about the latest subject. When she heard about the subject, her heart began enlightened. The matter at hand was the civil war in Japanese history. It seemed like fate had a special hand in store for Ariel.

For a week Ariel studied hard and learned about Soujiro's Japan. She hoped to live a little of his time period.  
She had a just a chance, when she got home on a Friday afternoon. She wasn't greeted with the TV tuned some horrible soap opera and Mrs. Stevenson dusting something in the living room. She looked around for either one of the Stevenson's. She found a note taped to the frig stating that she was going to her own meal for the evening. She remembered on hearing that Stevenson's could take off and leave things behind for days. This was golden chance for her to have another date. She pulled out her coin to make another time traveling tip.

When she opened her eyes, Ariel was standing in front of a horse and cart. She hoped this was down town and not a country road. She walked around the cart to find out that she was standing in front of a plain, neat house. She wondered if this was Sourjiro's home. She saw a beautifully dressed woman walking down the street. Ariel didn't want to bother the woman if she didn't know who Soujiro was. Yet, when Ariel heard the woman calling out Sourjiro's name, Ariel's heart leapt for joy. She tried not to show her excitement.  
Soujiro stepped out of the house and into the yard. He appeared to be prince-like as he walked towards the woman. He asked polity, "Yes, what?"  
"I am going to be gone for a little while. I don't want to hear about Lord Shishio picked up on any fights. I want him to stay focused on the Batto-Sai!" the woman said a she pointed a well-manicured finger at Soujiro. She twisted her head at the front door. Her lover was still asleep from the long painful night of having his wounds cleaned and redressed with fresh bandages. He was quickly placed into a drugged sleep from a heavy draft of opium-laced tea.

"Yes, ma'am!" Soujiro nodded sharply.

Ariel's heart thudded hard, against her chest. She sighed softly as stars seemed to dazzle in her eyes. Then, Soujiro heard Ariel's sighing. He turned to see who was staring at him. He asked a little surprised, "Where did you come from?"

"School!" Ariel blushed as she raised her head to see the woman's face.  
"School?" the woman asked with a raised eyebrow. She hummed for a second as she folded her arms over her chest. "Look, I don't want to keep you two waiting. I'm going now. Soujiro please behave!"  
"Yes ma'am!" he glanced the woman as she turned to leave.

Ariel wondered out loud, "Soujiro!"

"Yes. I have some money, would you like to go and eat with me?" he asked with a smile. It was like he was reading her mind as he asked.

"Uh?" Ariel gasped.

"Yea. . .then, I can teach you in the courtyard on how to defends yourself from the one who hurt you!"

Ariel was now speechless when she stared at him. Her lips were slightly parted like she was about to speak. He just simply smiled at her.

At the restaurant, Ariel was gone to flirt with Soujiro. He was in for a little bit of a surprise. How Ariel flirt was boiled down to a simple case of handholding. She asked as she sat across from him, "Can I hold your hand!"

"What?" Soujiro asked with a slight raised eyebrow.

She smiled, trying to keep her blushing to a minimal. She said, "I just like holding hands."

"Sure!" Soujiro gasped as he stuck out of his one hands. Ariel took the hand into hers. She noticed how smooth it was.

"My," she said as she barely touched his hand with a fingertip.

"What?" Soujiro wondered out loud.

Ariel blushed as she said, "Your hand, it's very soft!"

He said trying to keep the lines of conversation going, "You hand is very soft too!"

Then, she turned it over in a careful movement. There was a tiny scare on his knuckle. She asked, "Where did you get that?"

He glanced down at his hand, "I got that when I was young!"

"When you were young?" Ariel asked.

"It's a long story!"

Here is your tea," a female voice said. The two young people glanced up at the waitress who was bringing them a pot of tea and a set of bone thin cups. She placed them on the table and hurried to another table.

Ariel felt a chill down her spine. She never had such a feeling from a boy. She had to control

her feelings. Yet, he was sitting in front of her. Soujiro raised his cup and said, "Let us drink to us!"

His smile was very pleasing.

Ariel smiled back, shyly as she asked, "For. . .uh. . .I mean to us?"

"Yes. . .No one is really a friend to me. NO one that I can call, outside of Master Shishio!"

Ariel added her little quote in a blushing way, "Then, I can out of the blue!"  
"Yes. Now I have you as a good friend!" he smiled more. "And nothing else matters!"

"Your aim is very bad," Soujiro groaned as he watched Ariel swing her arm out.

"Sorry!" Ariel said as she cast her eyes downwards to the ground. She felt out of place as Soujiro began his teaching lesson. She held a wooden sword in her hands. It was her first lesson on holding and swinging her sword. She was too loose in her swing.

"Maybe if I did this to help you!" Soujiro sighed as he raised a hand up to his began to push them back.

"What?" Ariel questioned him with an innocent air.

He replaced his sword back in the hilt. He studied Ariel and her stance from all angles. Then, he instantly realized how to make Ariel's aim smoother. He walked over to her as she watched him. He walked over; talking his left hand and over wrapped it, around hers. It makes her heart a little faster. He didn't think twice when it came close as he nearly hugged her from the back.

Ariel felt her emotions swirling inside of her soul. It confused her, so her next swing was almost prefect. It took Soujiro by surprise. Yet, he knew with the right amount of training, Ariel could be a not bad sword fighter.

Then, he asked as he spoke gently in her ear, "Are you tired?"

He didn't want to yell in her ear. It was very rude. He noticed that Ariel wasn't use to the heavy demands of sword training. Ariel appeared to be ready for a good night's sleep. Ariel knew that Stevensons were for at couple of days. She nodded slightly. She wanted to stay with Soujiro for a lifetime. "I have go in a little while," she smiled.

"Yes. I understand. Can I walk you home?" he asked.

She realized that she wasn't in the 1970's. She was in 1860's and it wasn't LA. It was Edo. She had to find a place to stay if she wanted to continue on her training. She blushed at Soujiro's idea of walking her home. She had to come with an idea fast. She said, "I'm staying at an inn."

"Oh, which one?" Soujiro asked. It sounded like a normal question to him. Where and which inn a traveler liked depended on the money they had.

"I. . .I. . .I," Ariel gasped. She had to think, but her mind was drawing up with a huge blank.  
"You must be very tired. Would you like to rest here for the night!" Soujiro asked, feeling a little more hospitable then normal.

"Uh?" she gasped. Her face went completely white. She felt her heart stop. She never had an offer from a boy to stay at his house. "I have got to go!" she yipped.

She glanced around for a spot in the woods near the house. She didn't want to stay at his house without asking the lady who owned. Second it didn't feel right. They barely knew each other.

"I'm sorry to ask!" Soujiro said. He felt his own face blush as well. He felt somehow shy and stupid to be asking such a question.

"That's O.K." Ariel said. She stopped her frantic searching for a place to hide. She was indeed shy and needed to get over it. Yet, not like this!

"Look, Master Shishio has plenty of room. I think he can spare a small one if you like!"

"What about my money?" she lied.

"They can refund it, can't they?"

"I think!"

He looked at her with warm pleading smile. She wanted to melt in his arms and stay in his arms for the rest of the evening. Yet, what would what her Aunt say if she would find out that her niece was going out with a Japanese boy. Her aunt would be furious.

"Are you thinking?" he asked.

"Well," Ariel sighed, rolling her eyes.

One night couldn't hurt if Ariel would keep it a secret.

"Yes," she nodded shyly.

"Good!" Soujiro smiled as he clapped his hands. "I know that you would be comfortable!"

"Oh," Ariel asked.

Soujiro was blushing slightly. Ariel believed he was just as shy as she was. He was very innocent underneath the manly exterior. "I hope you find our house nice!" he said.

"I think I can fit in. Remember I a mouse," Ariel giggled as she brought a hand up to her lips.

The two walked to the path leading up to the house. Soujiro noticed Ariel's hands. They were slightly red from holding the sword. He said, "I have some balm to keep the redness down. I can understand how a young girl is not use to holding a sword hilt."

"I hope that I can get better with training!" Ariel smiled.

"Yes and now. . ." Soujiro said as he slid opened the door. "This is Master Shishio's house. I want you to be very quiet. He is resting. Is that understood?"

"Yes," Ariel nodded.

"I'll have your bedding ready for you before you go to sleep."

"That's fine!"

"Are you needing a bath?" he asked in an innocent tone.

"What?" she gasped with an instant red face.

"Sorry!" he gasped back.

Ariel wanted to slap Soujiro in the face for asking a very personal question. He was blushing just as hard as she was. "You are not use to having a man asking you that?" he uttered as his hands went up to his checks.

"No!" Ariel said before walk close to him. She was very close to the point that she could see

his brown eyes. "Fresh!" she growled softly. Then, she poked him with a finger on the chin.

"Sorry!" he yipped softly. He felt her finger stabbing his chin.

"O.K." she sighed with a sour look in her eyes.

"I really mean it!" he said before bowing.

"Fine!"

Soujiro watched as Ariel spun around to see if anyone was watching them. She was very upset to hear a subjection like that coming from a nice boy like Soujiro. Was he trying to get his way with her? He thought, "If she lacks in sword skills can be made up with the use of her claws!"

"I'll have Miss Yumi draw up a bath for you. I'm sorry that I got out of line with you!" he said as he tried to make up a save.

"Uh?" she gasped. She remembered the words of her mother telling her as she was growing up, "A prefect gentle man always says to you that he is sorry if he gets out of line!"  
She turned to see Soujiro's chin with a tiny unnoticeable speck of blood. She felt bad for hurting like she did. She backed away a few feet before bowing. "Sumimasen!" she said.

"Oh," he said. He wondered what was wrong with her.

"I shouldn't be doing such things like poking you in the chin with my nails," she uttered. She scrunched her shoulders down a little.

Soujiro did feel the tiny scratch on his chin. He instantly had forgotten it. He said, "I was totally out of line with you. No. . . it's my fault. I have should waited and asked Miss Yumi to ask you if you wanted a bath or not."

"Oh, you are so different. Usually the guys that I go to school with, they're jerks."

"That's not right. You are a lady, who needs to be treated as such!" them he bowed in front of her. "Look," he straightened himself out. "I wouldn't hurt in any way. It's just my way. A woman should be treated with respected!"  
Ariel felt her heart skipping a beat. She had to think that she had found her boyfriend. She didn't want to say anything that would jinx her.  
"It's late and you are tried. You have a good rest, eh?" he smiled.

"Yes. I would. Please do the same!"

The two waited for the time that Miss Yumi came back before settling in for the night.

The next morning, Ariel woke up to the sounds of birds instead of a radio invading her ears. It was more of a pleasant sound then hearing Percy Faith and his Strings do a watery take of the Beatles's "Straw berries fields Forever!' She remembered how Miss Yumi made a sort of a fuss when she was asked to let Ariel have a spare room. Soujiro begged almost like a child when his idea was nearly turned down. She opened eyes to see the plain looking room that she was given. She didn't complain for one minute.

Then, Ariel heard a faint humming coming from the hall. She wondered if it was Soujiro going about his business. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Then, there was a knock on her door.

"Miss Ariel?" a voice asked.

"Yes," she said. Then, she breathed in a sweet odor. She thought of food that ever minute. She questioned the voice, "Soujiro. . .is that you?"

"Yes. It's me. I have some sweet bean buns and tea for you, if you like?"

Ariel didn't like the food that Mrs. Stevenson cooked. She hated eggs and bacon because they were fried. She believed in eating what was better for her. She said, "Please them at the door."

"Sure!" Soujiro said.

Ariel heard the noise of a tray being placed on the floor with a gentle clinking noise. Then, she heard Soujiro leaving her.

When Ariel was finally dressed in her kimono, she walked over to the door. She slowly pulled back the door and found a small tray with an even smaller plate full of tiny buns and a teapot with a warm cup of tea. She quickly bent down to pick up the tray. She glanced around to see if Soujiro was hiding.

"There!" Soujiro said as he peeked from around the corner. "She will have a nutrition meal!"

"They smell good!" Ariel sighed out loud. "I just wish that he was here to talk to. I wonder if he isn't aloud to stay in the hall."

She moved slowly in order not to spill a single drop.

"I wish could too!" he thought to himself after he heard her plea.

After breakfast, Ariel waited for Soujiro to return. Her belly was warmed by the food. She opened the door to her room and found a very small wooden box. She bent down as she placed the tray down on the floor. Ariel picked up the wooden box. It was a dark brown with a couple of tiny white flowers painted on the lid. She examined it to see how it opened.  
Soujiro rounded the corner in mock innocents. He went out to the stalls and found a small comb. He knew that Ariel didn't have too much in the way of extra pretty things. He wanted to spoil her. She was a mere acquaintance. He felt otherwise. She was a pretty little bird who needed be to around the gentle company of himself.

She picked it up with two fingers. She looked at the front before turning it over to see what was on the back. It was smooth and cool to the touch. It was shine like mother of pearl. "He got this for me. He shouldn't have done it!" Ariel thought.

"My little bird. You will be mines. Soon!" he thought.

It seemed like a sweet idea of Soujiro getting Ariel a treat. He had to protect her no matter what.

He was starting to really like her. There was something about her that he had to find out about her. Ariel didn't mind him at all. Soujrio was different indeed. He wasn't truly used to have a girl whom he could talk to.

"Soujiro!" a deep male voice asked.

Soujiro didn't hear the voice at first. He was still watching Ariel.

The voice spoke a little louder, "Soujiro!"

Soujiro stood stock still as he felt every nerve drawn instantly drawn up into a tight strain. He knew who it was. Ariel noticed a man standing over six feet, wrapped from head to toe in bandages and a light weight kimono. Soujiro said as he shifted his eyes to see his master, "Oh, Master. . .Shishio. How is my honorable master feeling? O.K.?"

"Soujiro!" Master Shishio growled. He felt like giving the young man's hair a good yank.

Sojuiro instantly spun around to face his master. "Master Shishio. . .I'm very sorry that I didn't hear you! I was terribly rude!" he smiled with bright eyes.

"Soujiro-sama, please. . . you are a hitogoroshi!" Shishio snorted. He didn't want Soujiro to lose his edge. "You and your sword are one. I don't want a little giggling school-girl of a kyoukan."

"Yes, sir. I'll keep a level head about my life's duty," Soujiro bowed quickly. Then, he watched as Shishio walked away. He knew that his master was just plain grumpy as he made his daily rounds. Shishio wasn't thrilled to see a young girl going about in the house.

"Soujrio-san. . .who was that?" Ariel asked. She walked very timidly towards the spot where Soujiro was standing.

"That was my master, Shishio!" Soujiro said.

"Oh!"

"He must be in a good mood or I'll be hearing about it all day!"

"What happened to him?"

"He was nearly killed in a fire. That's why his all cover up like that!"

"He was burned that badly?" Ariel gasped as she caught by surprise.

"Yes, but I don't like talking about it. It kind of hurts."

"Sorry to hear that!"

Soujiro glanced at Ariel's eyes. How saddened they were at hearing of Shishio's plight. He said, "Yes. Master. . .has his good days and his bad days. It's all in the leadership of Juppon Gatana!"

"The Jupon Gatana?" she asked with wide, innocent eyes.

"Yes. Master wants the Hitokiri Battousai dead! That's all!" Soujiro smiled without a change in mood. At first, Ariel didn't know what to think of Soujiro's mood. He acted so incredibly cool under fire. He even smiled as Shishio yelled at him. That was something Ariel wasn't use to. She had to watch her back with as they went to places around town. Yet, she didn't flinch as she tried to remain calm.

The day wore on as Soujiro went about his business. He and Ariel took in some more of the town. He took her to the free puppet show in the main square. Ariel was transfixed as she watched as the puppet master preformed a story of the woodcutter finding a baby in the bamboo fields.

Soujiro said as he and Ariel sat on a bench, "You like it?"

"Yes. I never knew about this little folk tale," Ariel said.

"Oh," Soujiro said as he glanced at the puppet theater.

The puppet wood cutter said as he stood in front of a fake bamboo tree, "And so. . .the young maiden went to the moon and was never to return."

The children were saddened to hear about the young maiden who was in fact the found baby. They groaned little out of their sadness.

"Have you hear about the monk and the Jade Emperor?" Soujrio asked.

"Can't say that I have. Look, I still new at this!" Ariel blushed.

Then, there was a vendor walking around the streets selling candies and sweetened nuts. Soujrio was a little hungry for something sugary. He asked Ariel if she would mind walking over to the vendor with him. "Oh, but I don't. . ." she began to say.

He sucked at his teeth for a minute before saying, "Don't tell me that one again. You probably need money for school, right?"

"Uh?" Ariel gaped. She couldn't say no. Soujiro wouldn't have like it. "Well, sort of!"

"Then, you save your coins for school. Me," Soujiro grinned as he pointed at his chest, "I don't need to go!"

"Don't you need to read and write?" Ariel asked as she and he stood up to walk towards the vendors.

"I can some. Write. . .can write my name and a little bit of poetry!" Soujiro said as he revealed a little weak spot.

"You like to write poetry?" Ariel questioned him with surprise.

"Yes. . .sure!" he said as he and Ariel came up to the vendor. He glanced at the cart. The wonderful smells of honey, nuts and spices perfumed the air. Soujiro pulled out a small chance purse from his pocket. He glanced at the rounded candies on a stick. He asked the vendor, "How much?"

"Three. . ." the vendor said as he noticed Soujiro and Ariel standing bin front of him. "Ah, I see you brought a beautiful young woman!"

"Yes. She is very beautiful indeed!" Soujiro nodded. He told the vendor that he would like to have two sticks of candy.

The vendor glanced at the holder in which the wooden sticks were standing up. He chose the two best looking kind out of the group. He said, "Here you go!"

Soujiro had pulled out six silvery looking coins out from the purse. He bowed and said, "Thank you, sir!"

He exchanged the money for the candy. He turned to hand the second stick to Ariel. She took the stick from him. She placed up to her lips. There was tiny burst of spicy honey, which flashed in her lips. She wasn't used to the taste. Her twitched a little. Soujiro said, "These are my favorites!"

"Oh?" Ariel asked. She watched him as he took a bite from the top piece of candy. On tasting the candy with a small nibble, Ariel watched as Soujiro chewed slowly. She had no idea what he had up his sleeve.

Soujiro had to give other lesson on Ariel's training. Yet, the time spent just being with her was his training. She had to be protected no matter what. He learned innocent of a young's heart. He never knew how to fall in love with the girl. He tried to reason and understand what a girl was all about from the years before at a distance. Yet, he was being retrained once again.

He saw the exchanged glances of the other people in the market place that saw Ariel. She was a rare slight to behold. Yet, the little stares from the people milling about didn't make her feel uncomfortable.

"Ariel?" Soujiro asked after he swallowed his candy.

"What?" Ariel answered back.

"Have you leaned about my teaching?"

"Yes," she said as she placed her other hand up to her chin. "My swing is  
very bad!"

"Well, let's go back. I have other things to do!" he smiled. His smile was a common thing for him to do. He rarely showed any other feeling.

"Oh?" Ariel prodded gently.

"Yes, Master Shishio needs fresh bandages and medicine for his burns!" Soujiro sighed in a sort of dramatic way.

"You take care of him?"

"Yes. Others. Yet, I need to make the medicine. I learned to make the balm for Master's burns from someone in Kyoto."

"From a doctor!" Ariel wondered how Soujiro to put togehter a balm.

"Of course!" he smiled. He was hoping that he was not giving too much personal information.

"You must be smart!" Ariel blushed.

"Smart?" Soujiro uttered with a sly glance. He took a smaller bite from the second candy. "More like cleaver!"

"What ever you are!" Ariel said as she walked along side of him. "I'm just happy to be with you!"

Ariel and Soujiro walked over to a medicine shop for herbs, soft cloth and wax for Master Shishio's burn treatments.

When they were walking towards Master Shishio's home, Ariel noticed a piece of jade in a shop window. It was round, flat, almost like a large coin handing on a thin thread. She had no really good pieces of jewelry to call her own. She had a pearl ring, which belonged to her grandmother. It had turned up missing when she moved one time. She always believed her aunt sold the ring for booze. She believed the ring because it was from her grandmother.

The piece was hanging from the shop window as a display for the finer pieces of work of the shopkeeper. She was drawn close to the jade piece. She wanted it form the very instant she saw it. She sighed loudly. "Pretty!"

Soujiro noticed the same piece. He watched Ariel's eyes played in delight.

She wished to have the money for it. She noticed Soujiro's face. He was smiling at the jade piece. He asked, "You like?"

"Well!" She blushed. "The piece is nice looking!"

Soujiro glanced at the girl. He teased, "I have some idea that jade is your favorite!"

"Well. . .sort of!"

"Your eyes. . ." Soujiro glanced at Ariel's eyes. "They are like jade!"

Ariel's blush deepened a little as she asked, "What do you mean?"

"This piece!" Soujiro said as he reached out for finer the handing jewel. "It's pale . . .almost white!"

Then, he turned to stare at Ariel's eyes. "The colour is dark, like the greenness of moss!"

He noticed the changed of the girl's gaze. She appeared like a child to him. She was completely under his spell. He wanted to touch Ariel's hair. It was brown and curly. He wondered if it was sift like his own after it had be washed.

A child ran past them, yelling in delight. The noise brought them back to earth. There was a blush on both of their faces. Soujiro smiled nervously as he said, "Must get back!"

Ariel nodded in agreement.

"Monday!" Ariel thought as she the night sky. She sat on the porch of Shishio's house. She didn't want to go back, yet she had to. What was the cause of her longing to stay where she was at, yet couldn't. It was school. She dreaded school. Not mind the work, Ariel hated the students.

She wondered if Mister and Mrs. Stevenson were at the house. She had to go and back to cure her curiosity. She heard Soujiro saying, "Nice night!"

She craned her neck to see her boyfriend gazing down at her. She said, "Yes. It's very nice. I like to watch the stars."

"You do?" he asked. Then, he offered her a fresh of watermelon. He has two slices on a tray.

"Thank you!" she said as she watched Soujiro walking around her to sit right next to her. He very carefully held the tray as he sat down beside her. He picked up the larger slice to hand it to her. She held out her hand to take the slice.

"I hope this is sweet!" he said before taking a bite.

"You like sweet things?" she asked. She glanced at the slice as she placed it up to her lips.

He chewed and spat out the seeds. Then, he uttered loudly, "Yea. I like things that are very sweet!"

"How about things that are sour?" she teased. She gave a sly grin at Soujiro.

"Something. I hate pickled radishes!" he snorted.

Ariel took a bite and found it to be almost like eating candy. She chewed slowly, savoring each bite. Soujiro asked, "You like it?"

She nodded shyly. The taste was like no other. It was the same feelings she had for Soujiro. To be innocent, yet be incredibly knowledgeable about things that only Soujiro knew.

While Soujiro and the two other were sleeping, Ariel left for home. The futon was soft and warm, a thing that she didn't want to leave. It sleep in a dreamy world like she was in. was a hard thing to let go. When she came home, the hard as a rock bed greeted her. She didn't want to sleep as she used the bed. She catnapped until the morning. She wondered if Soujiro was thinking of her as he rested or not.

The end of the week was her special time. The Stevesons were none the wiser when Ariel took her time traveling trips. She loved to hide in her own world. She would learn her own fighting poses with her sword in secret. Yet, she wanted top be with Soujiro. He was a wine that she was becoming hook on. Her homework seemed to improve as she took time in each lesson before her last in her posing. She tried not study too hard. Ariel had to rest. Soujiro told his little bird that to have a sound mind began with a sound and well rested body.

Things were going to be a serious test for Soujiro's easy and laid back personality. Ariel was going to be ill. It was a simple head and chest cold. Yet, in 1860 there was no modern medicine to cure a simple cold.

Ariel was school when she caught her cold. She was trying to keep dry from the downpour. She had a thin sweater and a lousy umbrella for her protection. She shivered from the cold. She thought, "If I can get to home with out getting soaked. I've got it made."

Her feet were getting seriously wet from the water on the pavement. Then, she ran into the school hot shot, Johnnie. He was just getting over his own cold when he spotted Ariel running down the sidewalk. He had no idea that Ariel was trying to get home. He started to yelling at her in his cat call way. Ariel was trying not to turn her head. She didn't want to cause herself from being on time going home. Then, what tipped the scales against her was Johnnie called her a whore. She was a shy, polite and quiet girl. She never went out with another boy outside of Soujiro. She kept that a deep secret within her soul. It was like he was made for her. A soulmate made for her.

Johnnie came running towards Ariel. He was going to hurt her in way that he could. He didn't like her for she was an outsider. The only thing that Ariel knew was to out run him. She held on tight to her tote bag and the insides of her shoes. She began to pick up speed. She heard Johnnie doing the same. She didn't want to get caught by this bully. She hoped to make to the local library or a store. She didn't have any choice in the matter.

After zigzagging thought the streets of LA, Ariel stopped at a local thrift store. She didn't want to stay. She worried about Mr. And Mrs. Stevenson yelling at her for being late. Johnnie was close behind as she walked to the middle of the store. Ariel had to find a hiding place before going to back to Edo. Soujiro would be waiting for her. He had to, he just had to.

"There you are!" Johnnie yowled out like a dog that got his tail stepped on.

Not only did Ariel hear the noise, the whole store heard Johnnie's voice. Ariel darted to another section. She hoped to find a place where the exit was. There was none to be around. She had to escape. A store clerk nabbed Johnnie by the shoulder. He told Johnnie stop being so noisy. There was no call for that.

Ariel found a quiet spot near the books. She noticed a used set of art books. On pulling one out, Ariel opened it. On opening the book, Ariel found a couple paintings of Japanese women dressed in long flowing kimonos. Ariel thought of Soujiro. He liked to hear about the pretty little American girl who dressed in rich silks. He was very easily pleased when he noticed Ariel's taste in such simple things like poetry. He was quite the master of his own will when he was away from Master Shishio. "My little bird. You must need a proper cage so you can be safe!" he would say in a breathless whisper.

She knew that he was teasing her when he spoke of a cage. Yet, to be safe in his arms, Ariel would have stayed in Edo for the rest of her life.

"What in the hell are you doing, retard?" a loud voice nearly made Ariel jump out of her skin.

Ariel looked up at a dripping Johnnie. She was terrified at the sight of this bully. She dropped the book, which landed on the floor. He was standing in front of her so closely that she could smell the hideous after shave lotion that he used. "Nothing. I was going home!" she yipped.

"You were going home for what?" he barked out a questing. He looked like a drilling instruction. "So, you can be with your retarded boyfriend!"

Ariel's heart nearly stopped beating. She wondered how he found out about her time traveling trips to Edo and to see Soujiro. Soujiro was far from retarded. He was smart, witty and quick with a sword. If he could, he would look for a job as a bodyguard or a solider. Ariel would be very happy to his wife if they could live off the wages from his work as a bodyguard. He would be paid for his hard work with extremely well earned profits. Ariel had worked it out in her mind for days when she would glance at the hanging newspaper board in the town square in Edo. She never spoke of it to Soujiro. She never could picture his face if she had to suggest it. "I don't have a boyfriend!" she said in a frightened tone of voice.

"What about Vini Spack!" Johnnie yipped.

"I don't know him," Ariel shook her head.

"Yea, you do. Or I wouldn't have seen what you were doing to him!"

Ariel knew deep within her soul that Soujiro was hers. She had been training hard for him. He could see her aim getting better. She was becoming more graceful in her posing. He praised her one-day with an extra stick of candy. She didn't know about Vini Spack, the school's only retarded boy. She was too busy with homework and sword training to even pay attention to the world around her.  
"I can't think of his face or the name. Does he go to our school?" she asked

"Yea!"

"I have been busy…in fact too busy to even go and see anybody. You have lost your marbles!" Ariel shook her head.

"Stupid. I saw you French kissing him last night!" Johnnie said before slapping her in the face.

Thinking of how rude Johnnie was, Ariel wanted to punch his lights out. He coughed in front of her. She didn't want to share his germs. The next thing she did was to push him out of the way. She had no idea where she had to go. She was scared to go to the police. Her aunt made it a point on scaring her about the police. Her aunt would tell her that the police were bad and she would end up in jail if she would bother them.

Johnnie felt Ariel pushing him aside and onto an assistant manager. Johnnie started to scream at her. Ariel's heart pounded in her chest. She began to run out of the store. Johnnie was still in the store with the manager holding on to him. He screamed, "You witch!"

Ariel was now at home. She tried to block out Johnnie. Yet, he was like a monster that wouldn't go away. His image was still in her mind. It had burnt itself inside her soul. She took the back way until she reached the house. Mrs. Stevenson was cooking a stuffed chicken breast with all the trimmings. The smell and the warmth of the house was a great treat to Ariel's senses. She felt hunger pains in her belly. She didn't have anything since lunchtime.

As Ariel entered the kitchen, still dripping wet, Mrs. Stevenson was just putting on the finishing touches on the evening meal. Mrs. Stevenson looked up from her work. She was shocked to see Ariel in the state she was in. "Ariel…what happened to you?" she gaped.

"I was going home…" Ariel began to say.

"You are a mess. Look, I have my husband's boss coming over!" Mrs. Stevenson yipped like a little dog. She tossed down a large wooden spoon that she was stirring a large bowl of stuffing with.  
"I'm sorry!" Ariel gasped. She knew the minute she saw Mrs. Stevenson's face she was in for it.

"I can't have you looking like that!"  
"What?" Ariel was glancing over her damp clothes. She had lost the umbrella in her run in with Johnnie.

"Either get changed or go and have your supper in your room!" Mrs. Stevenson barked softly. She was to the point when she was giving out punishment.

"But," Ariel said, trying to save face. "I was going to get changed, but I wanted to see what you wanted me to do, first!"

"Just go!" Mrs. Stevenson sighed. She stabbed the bowl of stuffing with the spoon. She wasn't going to play around with Ariel.

Ariel felt dejected beside cold and wet. She looked at Mrs. Stevenson with saddened eyes. She was given another verbal command to leave the kitchen. She turned around to leave the room.

After Ariel got changed into a warm nightgown and socks. She sat on her bed, looking over her notes. She had gotten out her homework from her bookbag. She wished to be at the dinner that was going on down stairs. Yet, she didn't want to cross Mrs. Stevenson. She hoped that Mrs. Stevenson had a plate waiting for her in the kitchen. Her stomach was roaring loudly. Ariel was trying to ease her pain by not thinking of food. She wrapped herself in a pink fluffy blanket. It was least warm.

There was an outburst of laughter. It meant that the people down stairs were having a better time than she was.

"Oh," Ariel sighed as a hand went to her belly. She looked down to say, "Sorry. They wouldn't let me fill you up!"

Ariel heard her name mentioned. She hoped that it was meant for good. Ariel was just a loner, just like Soujiro in a way. Yet, he had Master Shishio to look out for him. She wished that she were with Soujiro. At least, she would talk herself into a good meal and a place to sleep for the night.

"I haven't seen a girl who wasn't in peck of trouble one or another!" another male voice laughed out loud.

The words she heard made Ariel's hazel eyes sting a little. She hated how others thought of her. She was very much well liked on the father side of the family. He came from a family who was rich, but very kind people. He would have liked to see Ariel go to a private school and marry into a quiet family. Yet, despite her mother's angelic nature, Ariel's aunts on her mother's side were nothing to brag about. They were considered trailer trash. They were only in for life and fast times. "She's a real piece of work!" Mister Stevenson laughed out loud as well.

"A real piece of work!" Ariel thought. "I hate this life!"

Then, she looked over at a copy of geisha drawing on her nightstand. She remembered how Soujiro glanced at his little bird. He always said how nice she was in her dress. If she were his geisha, then life would be easy. He would spoil her most expertly. She would be dressed in the finest silks that he could fine. Soujiro would make sure that Ariel was well cared for.

Ariel had to eat before she went to sleep. Yet, she didn't want to cross Mrs. Stevenson. The hunger in belly couldn't be ignored any longer.

Ariel slowly crept down the stairs to the kitchen. Her hair was now dry and she was wearing clean clothes. Did it really matter to her what she wore as long as she ate. The smell of food drove her up a wall. There were some leftovers still in the kitchen, waiting to be put away. Ariel noticed them sitting on a small table as she opened the door. Ariel quickly, quietly went to the table. There was a small plate that wasn't be used sitting next to the stuffing bowl. Ariel pecked over the bowl. There was stuffing, meat and some bread left untouched. Ariel scanned with fast eyes to find a spoon resting on the other side of the bowl. Grabbing a small plate, Ariel started to fix some food to take back with to her room. She picked out with a fork that she found on the table a few tiny pieces of meat. Then, she placed a few small forkfuls of stuffing. After she dipped her fork into the gravy pot, she drizzled a tiny bit of gravy on top. It wasn't much, but it would do for now.

Mister Stevenson was entering the kitchen when he saw Ariel helping herself. He was stunned into anger as he noticed the young girl with a plate full of food. He barked, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing sir, I was just a little hungry!" Ariel said a little startled.

"A little hungry. Didn't Mrs. Stevenson tell you to stay in your room!" he said as he folded his arms over his chest. The vain in his neck stood out. It was a sign that he was very vexed with her.

"No sir," she said slowly. Her eyes were large now and nearly full of frightened tears.

"What is it, hon?" Mrs. Stevenson's voice asked from the next room.

"I thought she was going to bring up a tray or something!"

"I would like you to go up stairs and stay in your room, little girl!" he yipped as he pointed quickly to the ceiling.

"Yes sir!" Ariel nodded. She placed the plate of food back on the table. She slowly turned to see Mister Stevenson still standing.

He said, "Go on!"

She very quietly walked out of the room.

"I can't believe we have a common thief in our house!" Mister Stevenson's voice could be heard coming from the hallway.

"She helped herself to some food. I didn't know she was hungry!" Mrs. Stevenson gasped. She was slightly embarrassed at her miss calculation of time. "I told her to stay in her room. Yet, I forgot to fix her a plate!"

Ariel heard the conversation coming from the hallway. She was walking to the bathroom. She wasn't going to deny herself a glass of water.

"She's not use to us!" Mrs. Stevenson said.

"One way or another, she will not walk over us like she did her aunt!" Mister Stevenson said.

Ariel nearly stopped in mid-step when she heard the statement. It wasn't like that at her Aunt's house. Her Aunt was a loud, fowled mouthed person who ran the whole show. Ariel didn't have any friends, barely enough to eat and had miserable grades in school. How dare he say that about Ariel? Ariel was very quiet, shy and somewhat smart. She was going to give him a piece of her mind. Ariel's soul was on fire with anger. As she turned to walk to the room that Mister and Mrs. Stevenson search, the door opened and Mister Stevenson walked out of the room. He caught Ariel walking towards the bathroom. He was still upset with her. He snapped at her, "What are you doing?"

Somehow the anger inside of Ariel instantly disappeared. She said timidly, "I was getting a drink of water!" "You want a drink of water?" he asked. His face was a mix of anger and puzzlement. He had to figure out if Ariel was telling the truth or not. He said, "Stay here. I'll get the water."

Ariel swallowed as she watched as Mr. Stevenson turned to walk down the hallway to the bathroom. She was very timid, wanting to run away in a heartbeat. It was minute latter when Mr. Stevenson came back with a small drinking glass full of water. He said, "You wanted water."

"Yes sir," she nodded. Her belly was eager to receive something. She was about to tell him her thanks when he threw the water in her face.

"There's your water!" he growled.

Ariel was stunned speechless. She had wondered what had gotten into Mister Stevenson to make him so upset with her. He grabbed her and spun her around to face her room. He ordered her to back to her room and stay there. Ariel still stunned didn't speak. Then, she felt his hand smack her on the bottom, hard. She swallowed after she felt it. It was a long while when she spanked. Her mother or father didn't believe in spanking after she was in school. "Now, go!" he barked out.

She trudged to her room with unfelt tears in her eyes. She was staving, scared and so alone. Somehow she had locked the door behind her after she got in. She started to cry when she reached the bed. The pain of the smack from Mister Stevenson stung her rear as Ariel climbed in the bed. She wondered if Soujiro was having a good time back in Edo. She had to see him. Maybe if she stayed there then, she could marry him. Yet, she was too young to be marrying any boy that she had just met. He had no money or job to support her. Did it matter? There were still dozens of listing for bodyguards, policemen and type of jobs that fit Soujiro's discretions.

She flung herself against the bed. She closed her eyes and tried to get some snatches of sleep.

The next morning was a horrible one. Ariel woke up to the feeling that she was used like a football. Her whole body ached most dreadfully. Then, there the cold chills and heat spikes coming at her from every direction. She tried to get out of bed and stand. It was no use. Her body wanted to stay in the warm bed and suffer. "Ariel!" Mrs. Stevenson voice called out. "Breakfast!"

The mention of food make Ariel's head spin. She didn't want to eat. She forced herself out of bed. She slowly dressed herself in jeans and a sweatshirt. When she came down to eat the kitchen table, Mrs. Stevenson gasped, "Look at you!"

Ariel didn't feel like combing out her hair or washing her face. She wanted to sleep. "Sorry!" she whispered softly.

Mrs. Stevenson didn't hear Ariel as she asked, "What, uh?"  
Ariel glanced up at her host and said as loudly as she could, "Nothing!"

"After you eat. I want you fix yourself up and go to school!" Mrs. Stevenson said as she hurried about in the kitchen. She was blind to the fact that Ariel was sick. She was too busy with her own little world. She babbled about some tea at a club that Ariel was too young to understand.

"Yes ma'am!" Ariel said as she walked over to the table. Pulling a chair from the table she plopped herself down.

Mrs. Stevenson sighed, rolled eyes and said, "Ariel. Where in the world did you learn that!"

"Sorry, ma'am!" she mumbled loudly. There was no use. Ariel had to swim with in this strange new pool or end up drowning.

"Here," Mrs. Stevenson said as she placed a bowl full of dried cereal in front of Ariel.

"What's this!" Ariel asked. She liked cereal both hot and cold. She wasn't used to seeing pale brown fakes from an unknown plant.

"Special K. I'm on a diet. You should be too!" Mrs. Stevenson said.

"Uh?" Ariel gaped. She was thin enough; in fact she was at the right weight and height for someone her age.

"Look at you! You are getting fat!" Mrs. Stevenson shook her head.

"How can you tell?"

"You eat the wrong things and you sit around the house!"

"What?" Ariel gaped before let out a string of coughing.

"Are you sick!" Mrs. Stevenson asked with a huff. She didn't want Ariel getting sick or that matter herself.

"A little, sorry!" she sighed. Then, she felt her forehead with a weak hand.  
"Then, go to school!" Mrs. Stevenson ordered as she panicked. She didn't like germs.

"What?" Ariel asked as she watched as the cereal bowl was pulled away from her. She was a little bit hungry. She began to wonder if Mrs. Stevenson was plain out crazy. "I need to eat a little something."

"Just get out!" Mrs. Stevenson began to yell. "I don't want your germs here!"

"What?" she asked again.

Minutes later, Ariel was now standing outside on the porch with her book bag in hand. The fresh memory of Mrs. Stevenson yelling at her as she nearly ran around gather up her school things was too much for Ariel to understand. She began to walk down the sidewalk. She tried to figure out what made Mrs. Stevenson so paranoid about her having a cold.

She heard the noises of the other teenaged children who were on their way to school. She tried to block them out. She didn't want to make waves. The taunting became more spiteful as they began to throw rocks at her. One struck Ariel on the back. She felt the blow and decided to make a run for it.

Ariel began to zigzag through the streets of town once again. She didn't want to be picked on by anyone. She ducked into an alleyway. Finding a large trash can, Ariel ran around it and crouched down next to it. She waited until it was safe for her to stand up. Then, she fingered the coin around her neck. She wondered if it was Soujiro, calling her. She gasped before falling over, "Soujiro!"

It had been raining for a couple of days. Soujiro didn't mind it. He loved to walk in the rain for many reasons. He was getting a box of sweets for the Oniwabanshu group. He had to be nice to them because of Aoshi. He had the box wrapped in a canvas cloth as he walked. He heard a distance sound of thunder. It meant more rain. He had to hurry in order for the sweets to remain fresh. He glanced at the road. There were mud holes and rocks to avoid. Then, something made Soujiro drop the box. It was a large lump in the middle of the road. He recognized the face. It was Ariel, lying in the road. He gasped before running towards her. He said as he bent down, "Miss Ariel…Ariel…Ariel…"

There was no response from her. She was too ill to even open her eyes. The running had a terrible affect on her. All she wanted to do was now was sleep. Soujiro placed a hand on her shoulder. He said, "What's wrong?"

Nothing. "Are you sick?" he asked. Then, he reached over to touch Ariel on the cheek. It was on fire from the fever she had. "No," Soujiro gasped.

The rain was becoming stronger. Soujiro felt the rain getting colder. He didn't want Ariel to become any worst. He tried to move his hands under her body. He was still not strong enough to lift her. He could make her sit up for a minute if he used himself as a brace.

It was about the same time that Sano was walking down the road in the rain. He was trying to get a hold of Kenshin when he spotted Soujiro trying to help out Ariel. He knew it was hard for a little pipsqueak like Soujiro to be trying Ariel sit up like he was doing. Yet, Soujiro wasn't going to give up. He stopped in front of the two. Bending down Sano asked, "What's wrong?"

Forgetting the connection between Sano and Kenshin, Soujiro gasped, "Yes. Miss Ariel has a fever or something!"

After a minute of glancing at the young girl's face, Sano said, "she does look sick. I'll take her over to see Doctor Genzai. She needs some medicine!"

It was a serve punch to his stomach Soujiro was now vexed. He began to freak out about Sano taking Ariel to a doctor who knew Himura. Soujiro didn't want anything to do with so called Battousai. He wanted to take Areil himself to another doctor that he knew of. He yipped out loud, "You dog you!"

"What?" Sano asked a little confused.

"You are taking her to a doctor who wouldn't care!" Soujiro glared in an instant.

"Are you O.K. yourself?" Sano aksed. He wondered if Soujiro had beaten up on Areil. He could tell that Soujiro had an illrational behavor.

"No, I just want her to be happy!" Soujiro smiled. He was troubled to the point of hurting Sano.

"Look, Doctor Genzai will look after her. She will be given the best of care!" Sano pleaded with Soujiro.

"Are you sure!" Soujiro asked in a low and syrupy voice. His smile was changing into a demonic grin.

"Come on!" Sano reached over to scoop Ariel's body up with his hands. The rain was getting colder. Sano began to scold Soujiro as he started down the path with Ariel in his arms. Ariel cried out for a minute. Sano asked, "Are you in pain, miss?"

Ariel didn't open her eyes as she murmured, "Dizzy!"

There was no time to lose. Sano told Soujiro come with him if wanted to see how Dr. Genzai was going to help Ariel out.

Doctor Genzai and Megumi were taking a break from the long day of seeing patients who had colds or even case of the sniffles. They were discussing the use of a new herb over a pot of tea in the sitting room. All seemed pretty normal and slow, until Sano burst through the door of Doctor Genzai's practice. Megumi excused herself to see what was the noise coming from the hall. She was surprised to see Sano carrying a strange girl in his arms. Then, she noticed a small young man entering the hall from the common door of the office.

"Who are you?" she asked as she noticed the young man standing with a horror struck face.

"I'm Seta Soujiro…" Soujiro bowed quickly.

"Hey…Megumi, are you here!" Sano said as he entered the hallway.

"Uh?" Megumi gasped as she noticed a young girl in Sano's arms. "Who is she?"

"Ariel. She's really sick!" Sano said before swallowing a lung full of air.  
Megumi walked over to see Ariel's face. There was sign of an elevated fever and Ariel's breathing was very raspy. With her keen eyes and sense of judgment, Megumi said, "Yes. She does look ill!"

Then, she instructed Sano to an empty examining room. Soujiro didn't want Ariel to leave. He was about to say something when Doctor Genzai placed a hand on his shoulder. Soujiro turned his head to see the elder doctor standing behind him. Doctor Genzai said, "You come with me, young man!"  
Soujiro felt like screaming and punching Doctor Genzai. His heart was breaking for the first time. Yet, being stunned by the fates left Soujiro very much like a puppet on a string. He was gently pulled into a waiting room until he was called to see Ariel.

In the examining room, Megumi asked as she began to check Ariel's pulse by picking up the young girl's wrist. She noticed a couple of fresh bruises on the arm. She stopped herself from asking Sano who stood in the doorway what was going on. She had to wait until she was done. Ariel opened her eyes for a minute and coughed. Then, she realized somehow she wasn't in that bed in the Stevenson's house. She was in very soft futon in a strange house in Edo. She closed her eyes to, trying to relax. Megumi went about her work as she undid Ariel's kimono top. Ariel began to throw punches at Megumi. She had a horrible flash back to the night that she was thrown out of her aunt's house. Megumi tried to comfort Ariel by gently talking to her. She was not going to hurt Ariel in anyway. "What's her name again, Sanosuke?" she asked him.

"All I know her name is Ariel," Sano said when he shrugged his shoulders. He didn't ask for anything else when he took Ariel to the clinic. He watched as Ariel's arms fell limp and onto the futon.

"Ariel. Strange name!" Megumi said gently as she took a rag and wetted with cold water. She began to wash Ariel's face. "Ariel…I'm just going to wash your face."

There was no response from the young girl.

"Good," Megumi said. Her one hand quickly untied the belt to Ariel's kimono.

Ariel was covered in sweat. She didn't realize her fever was starting to under minding her whole body. Megumi told Sano to get to the opposite side facing her. She hoped that Ariel wasn't going to start a fight. On loosing the top of Ariel's kimono, Megumi began to wash the young girl's neck and chin. "She looks so innocent," Megumi said before glancing at up Sano. "What happened?"

Ariel began to lash out once again. Megumi said, "Easy…easy…Sano?"

"Oh," Sano said as he glanced Megumi. Then, he took both of Ariel's hands into his and said gently, "It's all right! Remember me, I was at that Dojo you stopped over one time?"

"One time?" Megumi asked in a quiet, surprised tone.

"Yea. She was looking for that Soujiro kid.

He glanced at a wall hanging, which stood on the outside hall. "She was at the front door of Karou's dojo."

"Are you sure?" Megumi said. Then, Ariel's struggled as she began to cry. Megumi gently said, "It's O.K. I know you are uncomfortable! She isn't from here."

"No. She's from someplace called America!" Sano noticed that Ariel was starting ease up.

"Oh," Megumi said before trying to take the outer layer of Ariel's kimono. Then, Megumi and Sano heard a rough gasping noise. It was coming from Ariel.

Doctor Genzai and Soujiro were in a waiting room. Soujiro was distance while he sat opposite of the good doctor. He didn't want Ariel to die. Doctor Genzai said a few comforting words as he pour some tea for the young man.," Sano sighed.

Soujiro seemed oblivious to Doctor Genzai's chatter. He stared at the sliding door. He wished that he had some way of knowing that Ariel was fine. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be so far away from the world, that he would take Ariel of care himself.

The door slid open. Sano stood in the opened doorway. He said, "Doctor Genzai?"

Older man nodded the covered up concern of Sano's face was all the words that he needed to hear. "Let me," as the doctor stood up. "See what I can do for you, Sanosuke!"

"Merushi-doctor!" Sano bowed slightly.

Then, Doctor Genzai walked away from Soujiro. He waited for Sano to step back. The door slowly slid shut. Giving the doctor some room, Sano quietly said, "It's her. She's not breathing too well!"

"Does she have a fever?" Doctor Genzai asked in a quiet tone of voice. He wanted to know every last detail of Ariel's condition.

"Yes. It's not very big!" Sano sighed. He raised a hand up to an eyebrow.

"I have some dried herbs. I have to see how much!"

"Fine!" Sano nodded. Then, he noticed the shadow the baby face killer. He said in a low whispered, "Do you want me to keep an eye on him?"

"Maybe?" Doctor Genzai nodded. He knew that Soujiro was troubled.

Sano didn't say another word. He quickly walked over to the door and slid it open. Soujiro was still sitting on cushion that he was using when Doctor Genzai offered him some refreshments. Doctor Genzai watched as the door slid shut before going to the storeroom for some dried herbs.

"She's sleeping for now!" Doctor Genzai sighed. He and Megumi sat his office with small note scroll between them. They sat at his worktable glancing at the symptoms that Ariel had. It was a long struggle to keep both the fever and coughing down. Yet, Doctor Genzai was old hand of giving out the tiny drops of tea to the critically ill. "Soujiro has camped himself outside of Ariel's room. He doesn't want to leave!" Megumi smiled.

"Oh, that boy!" the old man shook his head with a smile.

"Why?" she asked with a slight grin.

"He never showed no feelings until he saw her. Your friend Sano was very much at his wits end when he tried help Miss Ariel!"

"Soujiro must like Ariel very much to try to stop Sanosuke!"

That evening, Soujiro was sitting with his head resting on his chest. He was sleeping. He had his sword perched on his shoulder for the minutes notice that if Ariel needed help, he would be there for her. Megumi was finishing up the last of her rounds. She glanced down the hall as she closed the door to the main hall. She noticed Soujiro's tiny frame huddled against the wall. He looked so innocent that she couldn't believe that he was a murder at his age. Yet, this modern age that Japan was dragged into headfirst was turning young men into killing machines. She had a feeling in her heart that Soujiro wasn't responsible for the bruises on Ariel's arms. He was too fast at time to even leave a bruise before the person would fall over. She had an over whelming sense of remorse towards the young man. She quietly, quickly walked to a shelf on a wall. She had set of extra blankets on that shelf. She quietly grabbed a blanket off the shelf. She walked back to where Soujiro was. Bending down to tuck the blanket around the young man's shoulders, Megumi noticed his young face. There was a hint of smile. His smile had differing degrees of emotion attached to it. It made him into a curiosity.

She gently tucked the edge of the blanket around his shoulders. He didn't feel the blanket around his shoulders. He murmured something in his sleepy voice, "I'll protect you…chiisa aichou!"

"Chiisa aichou?" Megumi thought. She moved back to glance at her handy work. Soujiro was still sleep and looked comfortable at the same time. "Ariel…is your little bird?" she wondered in her mind. She turned to go down the hall.

It seemed like four years instead of four days. Ariel slowly awoke from her fevered sleep. She breathed with a slow, pain wheeze. She was still sick. Yet she felt better. Glancing around the room, Ariel realized that she wasn't in her bedroom. She was in a rather plain looking room. The warmth of the futon was toying with her. She didn't want to leave it. She heard two voices coming from the hallway. Recognizing one of them being Soujiro's, Ariel believed she was in Edo.

"How is Miss Ariel today?" Soujiro asked.

"I'm not sure," a female voice said as the figure came to the door. On sliding open the door, two pairs of eyes met for the first time. "Why…" the young woman doctor said with a slight bow. "I see you are awake!"

"Where am I?" Ariel whispered hoarsely. She tried not to move on the futon.

"You are at the clinic run by Genzai-sensei!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Megumi Takani!" Megumi bowed.

"Are you a nurse?" Ariel said before closing her eyes again.

"No…I'm a doctor!" Megumi said after straighten up.

"Oh," Ariel sighed. She wondered in sleepy haze about one last item. She asked before coughing hard Soujiro.

Soujiro wanted to stick his head inside the doorway. He had been waiting for a long time to see her. "I can come in?" Soujiro chirped in overjoyed excitement.

"No…" Megumi shook her head with a huff. "She's still too ill for visitors."

"Oh, please!" Soujiro yipped. His heart felt defeated at the thought of not seeing his little bird. He believed that he should be the one to be caring for her in Ariel's time of illness. "I have something for her!"

"It can wait!" Megumi sighed as she spun around slowly on her heels. She placed both hands on Soujiro's shoulders. "Now…you go out and get some fresh air. I would like for her to get some more rest!" "I can at least see her if I just stay in the door way!"

"For a little bit. She needs rest…or do you not understand?" Megumi shook her head. She had to give in his request if she could put a limitation on it.

Soujiro's heart stopped a beat for just a second. He had heard her right. His gloomily look changed into a large grin. He blushed a little as he said, "Oh, I understand. I just wanted to say hello and then I'll be on my way!"

"Fine," Megumi sighed as she rolled her eyes.

He walked over to the doorway. He noticed that Ariel wasn't facing him. He wondered if she had gone to sleep. He said, "Ariel?"

Ariel was just resting. She had heard his voice. The honeyed voice played with her. She rolled over to see Soujiro. His angelic appearance was the best medicine that she could have. "Sou…" she gasped before coughing loudly for a minute.

Soujiro became alarmed at Ariel's coughing. He started to dart into the room when Megumi stopped him. She placed a hand up to block Soujiro from entering the room. She said, "No…she's too ill. I didn't want you to catch what she's got!"

Ariel stared at Soujiro. She wondered if she was dreaming or not. "Ariel?" he asked. He chocked his head to one side. "Are you not well, yet?"

She shook her head. Her heart ached to touch him but she needed build up her strength. He could see it in her eyes. He said gently as an encouragement, "you just sleep. I'll be back."

Ariel wondered if he was going to leave all by herself. She gasped loudly, "You promise?"

"Yes. I've got a surprise for you!" Soujiro shook his head.

"Oh," Megumi shook her head. Then, she watched as Soujiro took a few steps back and turned away from her.

He darted down the hallway towards the main entrance. He had to get something special to make his little bird feel better.

Megumi turned to see Ariel pulling the blanket she was using up over her shoulders. Ariel was getting the rest she needed to make herself well again.

Soujiro went from shop to shop in his search for the right thing to make Ariel feel better. He glanced at few bobbles and trinkets that seemed to catch his eye. Yet, it wasn't Miss Ariel. Knowing of her love of poerty and jade, Soujiro was at financial loss. It wasn't going to stop him. At one shop, there was a tiny book covered in fine red silk. He picked it up and studied the black lettering on its spine. It was a pillow book. He wondered of Ariel love to write. He was curious. He went to the shopkeeper who was giving a woman her package. He waited for a minute before readdressing the shopkeeper. He asked, "How much do you want for this?"

The shopkeeper noticed the sword that Soujiro carried. He was a little wary of ex-samurai. He said, "I want ten for it!"

"Ten?" the young man asked a little surprised to hear such a price for a book.

"Yes. This is a real find. The person who made the book is working for the emperor now!" the shopkeeper nodded.

Soujiro wanted to give a specula gift for Ariel. He did have the money for the book, yet he wondered if he had enough for Ariel's medical bills. "Young man…who is this pillow book for?" he asked. He wondered if Soujiro had a lover or just like the book for himself.

"It's for a pretty girl. She's ill with a cold right now. I wish I could see her right now. Yet, I don't want to catch what she's got!" Soujiro sighed. He heart was beating fast at the mere thought of Ariel.

"Oh?" the shopkeeper said. He was becoming interest at Soujiro's story. He never knew that Samurai had girlfriends. Soujiro looked young enough to have a first love.

"I hope she gets better soon!" Soujiro sighed again.

"And the pillow book?"

"I want her to write what she thinks. When she is better!" Soujiro smiled.

After he paid for the pillow book, Soujiro ran back to the clinic. His smile was glowing. He felt like a prince on a quest. He had fulfilled his end of the deal. +++

Ariel had recovered slowly, yet was spirited by Soujiro. He would bring little bundles of wild flowers to doorstep. He would open the door to her room and watch her as she sat up to read his poetry. He was pleased with himself. She would smile at him as she glanced in his direction.

One day, Ariel was strong enough to go outside for a little bit of sun. She borrowed a smaller robe from Megumi for the outing. Soujiro was thrilled to help her outside and walk to a small garden that used for the clinic.

The two sat on a bench in the warm sun. It had stopped raining for quite a while. Ariel wondered if she should go back. Yet, she was treated with gentle care. "How many days I have been gone?" she thought to herself.

"Areil-san?" Soujiro said as he pulled out a brown paper bundle from his pocket.

"Yes?" she asked. She was never addressed as she was now. Glancing at Soujiro, Areil noticed the bundle. "What's that?"

"It's something I brought for you. When I got back to the clinic, you were asleep. I didn't want to cross Miss Megumi. So, I waited for this time!" he said as he bowed his head a little. He was shy.

"It's a gift…for me?" she asked. "Yes," he nodded as he held out the brown-papered packet. "I hope you like it!"

Ariel smiled weakly when she took it in her hands. She carefully pulled at the brown string. On unfolding the paper, Ariel noticed the red pillow book. She asked as she stared at it, "What's this? A book?"

"In some ways. Here we have something called a pillow book to keep secrets, stories and our thoughts down on paper."

"It's like a secret diary!"

"A secret diary," he said slowly. He liked the idea of having a special book for Ariel's own use. "Yes. You can call it that!" he smiled.

"It's mines to keep?" Ariel asked, as her eyes grew wide. She had a boyfriend who care, looked after her and bought her little gifts. He was very special to her. She could talk to and not be scare of having to be hit in the face with a hand. He was too gently to her as he protected her from world. "Thank you!" Ariel felt the blush rise in her cheeks.

"You are welcomed," Soujiro said.

As time went on, Soujiro kept an eye on his little bird. He did ask Megumi about the doctor's bill for Ariel's stay at the clinic. She told him not to worry. She didn't mind doing a good deed for someone.

Ariel went to stay with Soujiro at Shishio's house. At first, Shishio objected to the fact a stranger from another country was staying at his own house was a bother. He told Soujiro to keep Ariel away from him. Soujiro had other plans for his guest. He wanted to spend time with Ariel. She had to get her strength back. He would make sure that she was going to walk everyday. Then, the time needing to be spent on her sword training had to start all over again to build up her arms. Ariel would tease Soujiro by saying, "It's only a cold."

He would always reply back, "I know…but I want you to be strong!"

The evenings were spent in poetry readings, stargazing and private hand holding in the gardens. Soujiro didn't want to scare Ariel in believing he to be another Johnnie. Instead, he was slow and easy. The two sat on the bench in the garden of Master Shishio's estate. He said as he picked up a twig from the dirt, "You like it here?"

"I think I do," Ariel said. She reflected on how peacefully nice everything was in Soujiro's world. She could go to school if she wanted to. She wondered if she needed for it anyways. She had everything she wanted. She could read Kenji, figure out the most basic of math and was a delight in Soujiro's eyes. Was that enough? There was no Johnnie yelling at her. No Mister or Mrs. Stevenson bossing her around. No aunt to pull out of homes that she was staying in.

"You think you do?" Soujiro asked. He hoped that Ariel wasn't pulling his leg. He began to draw circles in the dirt.

"Yes. I hope to stay as long as I want. You are nice to me. I don't have to worry about too much. I hope to get a job or something here. I feel at home here!"

Soujiro had to shake his head after he heard her. He wondered if she was trying to make him happy. It wasn't all that hard. He didn't need money. Yet, he liked to walk around the garden with her. He stopped his circle drawing as he dropped the stick. He asked, "Are you really happy here?"

"Yes. So, what there is nothing to hold back me at home? School is really easy, yet the boys are cruel."

"School. I never knew what school was like. You are going to a school with boys?" he gaped a little surpirsed.

"Yes. I go to a school with boys back in the states," Ariel nodded, hoping that she was answering him in a truthful light.

"What is your school like?"

Ariel thought for a minute. Then, she said, "Big. Noisy at times. Full of wonder...yet, some of the boys and girls tease me to no end!"

"Oh," Soujiro uttered, choking his head to one side.

"I wish I had the money for a tutor and didn't need to go to school. That's all!"

"You like to be alone when you study?"

"Yes, in a way. When you and me are training I feel that I can do out without a group of eyes staring at me. I get called all sorts of names. I hate that."

Soujiro knew that he touched a very sensitive area. He asked, "Like what?"

Ariel didn't want to cry in front of him. Soujiro was way too kind for her. She didn't like to break down in front him and act, as she didn't mean it. She said slowly, "I am called a retard and slut."

"Slut?" Soujiro gaped a little shocked. He knew what that meant. It was a word he hated.

Ariel said as she threw her head back a little, "I just want to have a normal life!"

"And having money or a good school will help?" Soujiro asked a little puzzled.

"Yes…a school with no boys would be O.K." Then, she blushed. She reflected on her aunt on her father's side of the family who had money. She didn't have any contact since she was a small child. She had heard the stories about her aunt willing to adopt Ariel, give her a private tutor, a fancy coming out party and a beautiful wedding. Instead her mother's sisters with their loud-mouthed ways took Ariel away from her dreams.

"Ariel-san?" Soujiro asked as he noticed her eyes. There was an inner beauty that dazzled him. "What?" she uttered softly. She appeared to be in her most beautiful in the sunlight.

"I have some money...yet, I don't know how much the school you want to go to is!" Soujiro said, as he was willing to help Ariel achieve her goals.

At first Ariel didn't know what to say. She believed that Soujiro was getting a little over the top with his kindness. She said," Keep it! I don't think I should go, unless it's a girl's school!"

Then, Soujiro smiled as a thought crossed his mind. He said as he placed a hand on Ariel's hand, "You are a student of sorts!"

"Oh?" Ariel gasped. His soft hand was holding hers. How she missed his touch. Her heart raced fast. She wondered in half dizzy state about what Soujiro said.

He said, "I'm your sensei...with the sword."

She gasped as she said, "I think you are right!"

"She needs to have her schooling," Soujiro thought to himself.

Ariel smiled shyly at him.

"She has to learned if it's only the sword. With that the rest will come!"

In the common living area of Shishio's house, Shishio's and Yumi were sitting at a low table enjoy a little sake. Shishio heard the conversation between Soujiro and Ariel as they entered the main hall of the house. "You think that she needs to be here?" Yumi asked as she placed the sake cup up to her lips.

Shishio nodded before taking a hand up to his neck. The fresh bandages were chaffing. Then, he looked up at his female companion. Shishio said, "She is just a toy in my opinion for Soujiro to have."

He overheard Ariel's voice saying, "I have been spoiled!"  
Shishio knew that the two young friends were growing into companions. He noticed them sitting on the porch. He didn't pay attention to them. Soujiro asked Shishio about paying Ariel's medicinal bills. Miss Megumi reissued Soujiro about the bills. She didn't mind helping the young without payment.

"She is still a child...like Soujiro in some respects," Shishio sighed deeply.

"Then, is the idea of sword making her stronger?" Yumi asked before draining her cup.

A hint of a smirk played on this charred warrior's lips. He said, "I think a young woman learning the sword no matter what tactic she uses is good!"

A cat like raise of an eye brow before Yumi spoke was a prefect inaction to Shishio that she was hoping that he was right. She sighed lordly, " Then, let her stay?"

"Yes," Shishio nodded. He heard Soujiro giving praise to Ariel as she played with swing.

Yumi was still a little weary of having a stranger in her house. She has a bad feeling that Ariel could lull Soujiro into killing off his master. She said carefully, "Watch your back!"

"I don't think so," Shishio shook his head slowly. He had a stronger feeling in which Ariel was a good influence for the young man killer. Soujiro was showing in tiny fragments of love for a young woman. Shishio wanted to keep Soujiro at his top form. Yet, if Ariel could turn into a valuable ally, then, Shishio wasn't going to stop Soujiro from his love of Ariel. He knew Ariel was getting better as Tenken's smile. He had seen her quick ways of learning.

Soujiro hoped for a plan for many days for Ariel and himself to have a little fun. He had no idea that she was going to leave that night. His heart would be crushed in an instant.

He took her to the many stalls of the shopping area of Tokyo. He had to be wary of the time. There was a puppet show he wanted to see. Ariel couldn't refuse to see the prince who rode a water dragon. He checked the money for one present. He noticed that a small jade piece in a shop window. He thought to himself, "that would be a prefect thing for Ariel to have!"

He was started to plan for a magical night for Ariel.

He waited for the night to take Ariel to see the puppet show. Soujiro noticed as he picked up his new friend her slightly used kimono. It was one of Miss Yumi's old, but nice ones.

Ariel noticed Squire's face. He was now slightly blushing at this point. He said, "You look nice!"

"Thank you," she bowed slightly.

His heart roared in his ears. Soujiro was now deep in like. He walked up to her and said, "You want to go and see a puppet show!"

Ariel knew that it could be the last one for a while. She didn't want to disappoint her boyfriend in telling him no. She nodded with a small smile. "Good…" he whispered as he handed her another brown-papered gift.

"Another gift for me?" she asked. Her eyes grew wide. "I don't know what to say!"

"Yes…" he shrugged. Then, he thought, "Calm down…Soujiro. This girl likes you. It's not a sword fight…but why do I feel this way!" She smiled as she tilted her head to one side. A small ripple of curls fell down past her shoulders. Soujiro's eyes grew wide. He took a deep breath. Then, he said, "I noticed this in a shop. You said you like jade!"

"Yes, I do!" Ariel nodded.

"Then, I'll hope you like this!" he said as he watched her open the package.

After pulling the paper very carefully, Ariel was surprise to see a small round ball of pure light green jade. She blushed as she said, "Thank you!"

"You can wear it!" Soujiro nodded. His smile was pleasing. His heart pounded in his ears. He went over to pull out a long thin string with a knot at the end from the paper. He told Ariel was a sort of necklace. He lifted the necklace out from the paper. He said, "This is yours. I want to you remember me everyday when I'm not here to be with you!"

"Why?" she asked as her eyes grew with concern.

"Master Shishio wants me to work in finding the rest of the Juppon Gatana in the area!" he nodded.

Soujiro took the string and undone the knot. He gently placed the string around her neck. "There...is that pretty?" he asked.

She nodded slightly as she said; "I'll keep it always!"

Soujiro smiled as he took Ariel by the hand. "Think of it was a friendship keepsake."

"More like a gift from the heart!" she giggled.

Then, out of nowhere, a crash of lighting roared past them. Ariel hated storms. She began to cry as Soujiro gently pushed through the path. He hushed her in a gentle tone, "It's O.K."

"Oh," she whimpered as she closed her eyes.

Then, they both noticed an empty house. It looked like it had seen better days. Yet, it was shelter from the storm. He said as he helped Ariel to the door, "We will be safe here!"

He noticed Ariel's frightened look. She was still a little girl who needed someone who could protect her. Soujiro said as he slid open the door, "Once we get inside. I'll look for a fire place."

"I'm scared!" Ariel said as she stepped in the main hall of the house.

'It's O.K. I am here. You are safe with me!" Soujiro said as he left the door open a little so he could see in. It looked dry enough. It was fate that Soujiro and Ariel would find a run down house to get out of the storm. Soujiro smiled a little as he saw a frightened Ariel. He cooed softly, "I'm here. Don't cry!"

"Yea," she sniffed as she glanced at Soujiro. "Sorry!"

"Oh," he breathed gently. Tehn, he wrapped his arms lovignly around his little bird. He didn't want to scare her to death.

"I hate storms!" Ariel sighed loudly as her mood calmed down.

"I can understand that. You are so cute when you are wet!" he teased. He was going to make her feel a little better by making her laugh.

She blushed hard in a heartbeat. She wondered why Soujiro was teasing her. "You little pest you!" she huffed.

Then, he noticed her eyes. They were darker in semi-light. He liked the fact her eyes were very jewel like quality that he was looking for so long. He laughed softly as he gazed her eyes. "My little bird. You must be warm. I'll make a fire for you!"

"Oh?" Ariel said as she glanced around the room for a fireplace. "Can you make one?"

"Yes. I think there is one in the middle. It's small, but you will be warm!" he nodded. He guided her over to the middle of the room. There was a small fire pit in the middle of the room. It was used for heating and cook. It was a while when it was last used. He told her to sit near the pit and stay there. He didn't want her to wander off when he was looking for firewood.

She asked, "What? It's still raining!"

"I know...there is a small bit of wood at the doorway. Let me go and find it. I wouldn't long!"

"O.K." Ariel nodded. She felt his hands never letting go as he hugged her.

"I don't want my little bird catching her death again!" he sighed. He thought of her.  
Making her safe and dry was his one thing he could think of.

"Soujiro?" she asked. "I hope this is a not a bad night for you? I heard you talk about a puppet show!"

"Hai!" he nodded.

"Maybe we can catch some other time?"

"Yes. Now, you just sit there and keep warm…I'll be back with the wood!" Then, he helped her sit down on the floor. After standing up, he made his way to the small woodpile near the door. He walked back to the fire pit. There were a couple of pieces of small wood in his arms. "There…enough for one fire. I hope this can last until the rain stops!"

"You are too good to me!" Ariel said as she shivered a little from the wet sweeping into her skin.

He reached over to feel her forehead. He didn't want to see another cold hit his little bird.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she felt his soft hand touching her forehead.

"You shouldn't be in this wet outfit," he sighed. He went over to the fire pit. He started on the fire. He took out the flint his pant pocket. He began to tap the flint pieces against each other. "In a minute…you feel better!"

"I have no idea you could start a fire from nothing!"

"I something to tell you!"

"Yes. You are amazing!"

Soujiro uttered loudly as he blushed, "Am I really!"

Ariel stopped as she said, "I was thinking the same thing. So, I said it first."

Soujiro blushed a little as he watched the fire to see if it was going to be safe for her.

"Sorry," Ariel said as she bent her head a little.

"No. You are true about me. I never thought I would have some one tell that." "I wish I could stay here for the rest of my life or you could come to America with me. We could live with my aunt who is very rich. You could get a job taking care of the horses on my aunt's stables."

"Your aunt?" Soujiro asked with his head cocked a little.

"Yes. She is rich and wanted me to stay with her until I finished school. Then, there was an all girls' school where my aunt lived. Then, we could date on my days off."

"Wait? Me take care of horses?" Soujiro laughed a little. It seemed like it was a good idea. To actually live in house with good money and food at his will. It was a little bit of a dream that he had. Shishio did take Soujiro off the streets of Edo. Yet, he wanted more out of just the plain wondering around in Japan.

"I have been thinking about this all day. I would like for you and me to become more than just teacher and student. I have always…" Ariel said before a crash of thunder roared over their heads. Ariel let out a yelp of fear.

Soujiro scooted over to comfort Ariel. Her body trembled as he place his arms around her. "You scared of storms?" he asked in a gentle voice.

"Yes, it's silly!" she said as she placed a hand over her heart. Her heart was racing so hard it making her ill.

"No, I don't think it's silly. You had a bad experience with storms?"

"When I was with my aunt. Another one…she threw me out of the house after I broke something dumb lamp. It was by accident." "She got angry?" he softly said.

"Yes. She hit me in the face once. Then, she and her boyfriend dragged me out of the house and into the yard."

"It was raining like this?" he asked in curious tone.

"Yes. I got scared as I stood on the back porch. I was freezing and spent the night in the tool shed. It was a wonder that I didn't get sick that night!"

He stared at her. Soujiro knew how it felt to be hit. He placed a hand on Ariel's cheek. He said, "You don't need that. Stay here. I'll take care of you. You can have anything that you want. I have been wanting to teach you more!"

"What is there to teach me? I have been a fool and you look past that?"

"No," he shook his head. "That lamp smashing on the floor. That could have happened to anyone!"

"Are you sure? I have been treated like trash, because I'm poor and white trash!"

"No, you are my little bird. If you stay here, then I can have a proper place for you!" then, he placed a finger on her lips. He wanted to protect her from the world outside. He had heard about a man who took in a blind woman who was streetwalker. She had been burned worst than Master Shishio. The man took pity on the woman and grew to love her. He was a rich man. He had a special part of his house built with a garden just for her. Soujiro was always curious about the man. Now he could see what love could do. He said, "I'll take a better job." "You would?" Ariel asked. She wondered if he was telling her the truth.

"Yes. I hear about jobs for rich merchants all the time. If you stay here, then I'll get a job. We can live on the estate. You would have to worry about going to a school that has bad people in it. You can have a teacher if you like," he smiled. Then, the fire started to die down a little. Soujiro didn't want to freeze out Ariel, yet he held her in his arms after he placed them around her. She looked like she could sleep. She was going to change her mind. She had to stay with him one last night. He said as he glanced at her eyes, "You look sleepy. You want to rest?"

"Yes…for a little bit?"

Soujiro watched her lay down on the cold floor. Ariel placed an arm as a pillow of her head. He took off the outer jacket of his top. He spread out it and over her. "You warm?" he asked.

"Yes. I would like to see if I could watch the puppet show with you."

"Anything you wish for, I'll see if I can do it."

Then, he laid down right next to her. She felt a little scared with Soujiro laying so close to her. Yet, she heart was over thrilled with the sight of someone who she could trust laying next to her. He pulled the jacket over himself. She asked, "You cold?"

"A little. Yet, my jacket is very warm!" he said.

"I just wish you could meet my rich aunt. She has beautiful house. There are many acres of land that she owns."

"Oh, what kind of horses does she own?"

"Most painted, the one with spots. I like them too!"

"She has many!" he asked as he reached over to touch Ariel's chin.

"Two or three. I don't remember. It's been a long while since I saw her!"

He smiled at her. She wanted to be with her rich aunt when she introduced Soujrio to her family. She would be the only one to speak her mind. There was nothing wrong with two people in love. She had seen what true love could do for two lonely people. "I hope someday I get to met your aunt," he nodded.

"Then, we can date and have fun!" Ariel said as she stared into Soujiro's darkened eyes. "You can work and have money. Horses are nice. I helped the stable manager when I was a little think. I would brush one horse until he shined!"

"Oh, you like to groom horses!" he asked.

"Once in a while. Yet, once its done, the horse looks so good!"

Then, a large crash boomed over their heads. Ariel yelped out of fear. She covered her eyes with her fists. She appeared to be so childlike that Soujiro pulled her close to him. He cooed very softly in her ear. He said, "It's O.K. I'm here. You need to relax a little. Yet, you are such a child. I'll be here to keep you from harm!"

She yearned to cry. He was too good for her. She closed her eyes to feel his breath on her cheek. "I would like for you to do that for me, please!"

"Hai!" he nodded slowly.

Then, Ariel leaned forward to brush her lips ever so slowly across Soujiro's mouth. It was the first time that they shared a kiss. "Sorry," she whispered.

"Uh?" he gasped. He was a little shocked at first. Yet, he welcomed the kiss. He tasted the salt on her lips. "We shouldn't be doing this!"

"Yes, I know. I want to!" she said.

Then, he released his feelings for her after a second or two to think of what a world could be like if felt by one kiss. He uttered, "You love me?"

"Yes. You are my very special friend. Someone who doesn't hate me. Someone who trusts me for things I didn't realize I had."

"And they were?"

"I can fight with a sword. I never dreamed that I was going end up here. Love," she side as she glanced up at him. He was so beautiful and noble. "You have never yelled at me!"

He blushed as he said, "I did scold you!"

"That's different!" Soujiro smiled. He knew that he couldn't be all that bad. He was a killer, yet he had his eyes opened through her. Ariel was the gentle force, which was changing his soul. He reached over to placed his other hand on her shoulder. "I was your teacher."

"Still are!" she giggled. Then, she gave him another kiss. Ariel heard a sigh escaping from Soujiro's mouth.

"You are going to be a danger to me!" he thought. "I must be strong!"

Then, he glanced down at her shoulder. He noticed a red welt on her neck. He wondered where she got the mark. He glanced back up at her eyes. He asked softly, "Did you get the mark from the training?"

"No. I was smacked around by my foster father!" she sighed in a weary tone of voice. Then, she recalled the day before she ended up back in Soujiro's time. She didn't go in too much detail, yet her words were equally in depth. She said as her eyes started to tear up, "Sorry, I was so starved when I came down to see I could get a bite to eat that I was punished for it!"

He wondered if Ariel was a thief. "Were stealing to keep from going hungry?"  
"Yes, in a way. Normally I would ask, yet those two were nasty to begin with. They forced me around to the point of stealing."

"That is not right. A parent should take care of his or her child, nit hurt them!" Soujiro sighed as he glanced at her.

"I have a feeling you were hurt too!" Ariel said. She could tell that Soujiro was recalling the past with a pained expression.

"Yes, my real father and his family were cruel to me. I was the outcome of my father who was business man and a local woman of the night!" "I'm sorry to hear that. It must of have been hard on you," Ariel said as she closed her eyes.

"Yes. I have been abused, until I met up with Lord Shishio. Then, after I was with him...he taught me the inner power of a sword!"

"Oh," she breathed. Then, she curled up next to him, trying to keep warm.

"Sleepy?" he asked softly. He didn't want frighten her.

"Yes. The noise of the rain does that to me!"

"Then, I'll talk to you until you fall asleep," he said as he held her in his arms.

"Thanks," she smiled.

The next morning was a warm and quiet start to the day. Ariel was sleeping as Soujiro opened his eyes. At first he could feel the warmth of another body snuggled up to him. He wondered who it was as he blinked. Then, he could see a fine netting of chestnut coloured curls draped over his arm. "Someone is going to find us here!" he thought as he tried to piece things from the previous night!

"Morning!" she yawned as she moved her head onto Soujiro's chest. She liked the warmth of his body.

"Morning to you!" he said a little nervous.

"Did it stopped raining?" she asked.

"Yes!" Then, Soujiro thought of himself trying to make love to Ariel. It wasn't too impossible of thing to do. She was a willing body who loved him.

"I feel so sleepy that I could rest here for the morning and then some!" she smiled. She opened her eyes. There was no getting around the idea. Then, Ariel slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. She said, "Hello, sou, you slept good?"

"Yes," he squeaked. Then, he blushed. He wanted to run and hide. Yet, he wasn't a man for doing that. He had to stand up and take charge of his life. Clearing his throat, he said, "Did I do something to you?"

"What?" Ariel asked. She breathed as she smiled. She was an angel to him. She thought for a minute. She shook her head.

"Oh, good. I didn't!" he thought. He breathed as he closed his eyes. His heart was pounding in his chest. "Would you like something to eat?" he smiled.

"A little something. I would like to see that puppet show. I haven't told you how I feel about you!" she said.

"Uh?" he gasped. He wondered at Ariel's statement. She had been thinking for quite a long time. Blushing, Soujiro gazed down his friend. He said, "How do you feel about me?"

"I love you. You are the one that I need. You have protected me here. I just wish that I could take you with me, back home!" she blushed as well.

He tried to reason with himself. His heart wasn't use to love. He never knew what it was like to really love someone else. He watched her sit up. Ariel was a little wobble as she sat. He helped her sit up. He said, "Are you still weak from the cold?"

"Maybe. I do like something to eat!"

"Oh…right eat!" he nodded. He felt his heart swelling so much that it hurt. He had to have her stay where she was. His little bird would have the best that money could offer. He didn't have too much to spend; yet if he were a bodyguard, then he would be her danna or even husband. He remembered the red mark on Ariel's shoulder. That wasn't easily forgotten. He hated Ariel's foster family even before he got the chance to meet them. He could just image that Ariel being locked out of the house for a mistake like not showing up on time for a meal. His soul burned with rage. "Miss Ariel?" he asked.

She blinked sleepy. "What?" she smiled sadly.

"You stay here. This will be our home!" Soujiro said. He had thought of keeping her in a safe secret place that no one would find her.

"Are you sure, Soujiro? I have school!" Ariel said after a minute of thinking of what he was saying. Her eyes grew wide as she tried to comprehend what Soujiro wanted for her.

"Where the boys are mean to my little bird!" he yipped. He wanted to make her happy. He glanced at her, taking his one hand to wrap around her left cheek. She winced, as she believed that Soujiro was going to punish her by hitting in the face. Instead, he let the warmth of his palm rest against her skin. "I wouldn't hurt you, like your step father or mother. Here, you can stay. I'll never shut you out! I have been dreaming of taking you with me!" he said.

She blushed as she asked, "Where?"

"I'm not sure. Shishio wants me to kill off the battousai!"

She glanced at the young killer of men. There was no malice that he harbored against her. He was being changed without him knowing about it. "If you just run now right, what would Master Shishio do?"

"Nothing," he smiled as he shrugged. "I have gone to wonder in the past. It doesn't effect him in the least!"

"So, you can leave and he wouldn't track you down?"

"Yes. We can get married and have a nice house!" he said as he began not to think straight. He wondered out loud. He needed to do that just once. He was opening up very quickly to her. Why did he think of her in a way that he wouldn't think about another girl was a puzzle to himself. "You can be spoiled everyday. I want you to be a lady who never lifts a finger in house work!"

"You are going to get into trouble!" Ariel giggled.

"So," he jested as he smiled. He sat up, placing both hands at his sides. "I am my own master of my own life. Why can' t I have a wife to share things with!"

"And Master Shishio?"

"He will be mad, yet if we live some where else. Then, you could have the world at your feet."

"To be spoiled," Ariel thought. "To avoid someone who wants to hurt you."

She looked like a young woman who was contemplating her life. To have her own say in her future was too much to ask for. She could see him leaving Master Shishio. "To have a husband who loves you and you alone. To have a young man who protects you. To have a danna and live without fear."

"What are you thinking about?" Soujiro asked. He could see Ariel turning her head to avoid his glance.

"Oh, nothing!" she blushed. She had to keep her thoughts to herself. He could get upset with her thinking.

"Are you thinking about me?" he smiled.

He prodded a little to see what she would do. The blushing and the lost in thought was a clear sign to Soujiro that Ariel wanted to stay.

"I need to go," she said sadly. She was recalling the things of her loud-mouthed aunt were saying. Her aunt would scare her into thinking that the police would get her if she missed school. There was no getting around that woman. "My aunt would have called the police or someone to have me placed in jail!"

"What?" Soujiro gapped a little. He was wondered what was she saying.

"My aunt would have checked up on me. She hates me and wants to control my life!"

"But, you are living here, in Japan. Wouldn't you agree? This place would million times safer than the United States."

He looked at her. She was so sweet to him. She never asked for a single thing. He could tell that she didn't have much in a way of other young women. She was shy and very graceful at times. He watched over her as he taught her to use the sword.

"I would like to have a day or two think over it. At least I have you to thank, my danna!" she said as she glanced at the doorway.

"Danna?" he asked, a little puzzled. He was surprised to hear that word coming from her. He reached down with his hand to her chin. Staring in her eyes, Soujiro was surprised. He never thought of her calling him a danna. That was a word that used in secret world of the Geisha. He wasn't mad, yet he was just a little embarrassed at her use of the words that no one else from the West used before. 'You learned fast, little bird."

"You mad at me?" she asked. Her eyes were sad.

"No, you are changing your feathers. You are hiding yourself, so no one else see you, but me!"

"Oh!"

"Yes, you have to protect yourself. Yet, you hide yourself in this place very well. Even Master Shishio doesn't even know about all that I have taught you!"

Soujiro bent down to kiss Ariel on the lips. He was gentle with her. She had to stay and please Soujiro. Despite that she was white living in an Asian world, Ariel could learn fast. Soujiro wasn't too demanding of her.

She was quiet and shy, something that was easy on Soujiro's mind. He didn't like a girl who was too chatty or over powering in her feminine charms. He was a man killer and needed a shadow of a wife to keep house.

Ariel glanced up at him. "He looks like a child," she thought.

He broke away from his kiss. "You will make a good wife. You need me to see that."

"What?" Ariel gasped. She had her own mind. She started to put her two cents in. "I have my own ideas of keeping house."

"No…no…no, you must have misunderstood me!" he giggled as he waved his hands in front of her.

"Oh?" she sighed.

"My little bird. You can keep the house the way you want it. Yet, I have to you dress in the most exquisite silks that I can find!"

"The most…" she gasped. Her blush was now so hot that she had to feel her own cheeks with her hands.

Soujiro smiled. He held her close, letting her rest up a little.

"He is my own. It was like he was meant for me. I am going to stay here!"

"You like to be here. No school that will have boys hurting you. Fine pretty things for you," he giggled.

"Sou…I hope you haven't lost your head!" she sighed.

"No," he said.

"Good," Ariel said as she smiled. This was the best offer that she was given, the chance to be herself in a world of the sword.

"Ariel?" Soujiro called out as he opened the door. He had been out to stalls for their first meal together. He had promised that he would buy her things for their dream house as soon as he got some money and chance to fix up the house they had found together.

"Yes, Sou-san?" Ariel said as she stepped out of the house.

"Did you get your new shoes that you wanted?" he said as he stepped on to the stone path near the porch.

"Yes, they are very nice, thank you!" she said as she bowed.

"And you been working on cleaning up the main rooms of the house?" he smiled. He had a large bucket of water in his hands.

Ariel blushed as she glanced at him. She knew that the house was completely of need and repair, yet this was her house. "I just need a little more soap and a good broom and we'll have a clean kitchen."

"Let me get them and you just see about getting the food or some tea. I'll let you get some tofu or some vegetables if you like!"

It was like he was her husband and they were getting in the swing of things. It was the second day of living together in the same house. They were now happy and he looked out for her. She didn't have to worry about bills, food or even bullies. He had gone to see Lord Shishio about obtaining a wife. Shishio didn't like the idea at first of having to loose his best warrior, yet Soujiro bragged for the use of Ariel as his assistant. When Shishio grudging gave his blessing to young man, Soujiro was very much thrilled and nearly ran out of the house. He had some money and a few things at his master's house. "What else do you want to have?" Ariel asked, not knowing about Japanese cooking.

"You can help cook the rice!"

"And you can do what?" she blushed.

Soujiro had to smile at her. He said, "I can start a fire. Catch fish!"

"And teach me more about my handing of a sword?"

"Yes. I'll have you as prefect as I am!" he smiled.

It seemed like a match made in heaven. Ariel was happy to stay. Soujiro was turning away from Shishio. He knew someday it would happen. Yet, he was doing it under the ensnarement of a pretty young girl. What was it about her that Soujiro felt so comforting? He didn't know how to take Ariel's smile or the way she was like a shy mouse. They were a complete mystery to him.

"Sou…" she giggled. Then, she sighed as she glanced at the doorway. She had a feeling of needing to talk about the future. "What if we stayed like this…"

He gasped a little as he said, "Yes. I would keep you from harm."

"And down the road…a little. I became pregnant!" Soujiro had to do a double take when Ariel spoke about a possible baby in their future. He didn't' want to have children when he was under Shishio's roof. It wouldn't look good for a killer of men to have a small child running around. Now he was with her with a gentle beguiling woman child ways.

He gaped after his jaw became slack. "Are you?" he managed to squeak.

"No…" she smiled as she shook her head. She turned her head to hide the blush, which was growing on her face. "I wish I was. Then it means could be together. If I had a boy then we would have a fine son who would have your style of fighting and my eyes!"

"You eyes?" Soujiro asked, he head to see Ariel. He wondered if he could be a good fighter. He never had an easy childhood. He didn't want children because of his past. Yet he had her right now. His father didn't have a woman like Ariel. She was a bright star to light his dim world. "Is there a way of not talking about babies!"

"Yes. I will stop…for your sake," Ariel giggled. She noticed his face was turning bright red.

"Thanks!" he turned to hide his blush.

"Now want to finish before night fall. We have no candles just yet. I hope to have a bed roll in by the end of the week!"

Soujiro nodded quickly before he walked out of the room. He told her that he was going be gone for a little while. Then, he walked back as a terrible thought of some from a rival clan would hurt his little bird. He pulled out from his one sleeve, "Here."

Ariel glanced down at a Wakizashi, a small sword…much larger than a cutting knife. He wanted it to give her as a gift.

Ariel glanced down at a Wakizashi, a small sword…much larger than a cutting knife. He wanted to give it to her as a gift. He didn't feel uncomfortable if he was away, leaving her in a weak spot. She belonged to him. He had to keep safe at all costs. He said, "It's called a Wakizashi!"

"A Wakizashi?" she said slowly. She wasn't sure what to think about this thing that Soujiro was giving to her.

"Yes," he nodded. He took hilt end with his right hand and began to slowly pull it out. "This is smaller than my sword. Yet, very deadly if used in the right way."  
She noticed the flash of a sharp blade. Ariel was a little frightened as she said, "Are you going to use it on me?"

"What?" Soujiro giggled as he quickly replaced the Wakizashi. "No, Air…I would never hurt you. You are my little precious bird. I adore you very much. There are people who would."

"Are you sure?" she glanced at Soujiro. He smiled at her.

He shook his head as he held the small dagger. He said, "You have to protect yourself when I'm not here. Listen; watch your back at all times. You are different. You come from American and not use to my people's ways!"

He held out the Wakizashi with one hand.

Ariel said, "Thank you, I think!"

Soujiro told Ariel to hold still. He helped her with the placement of the dagger in the folds of her obi. He glanced at her eyes. "You are too precious to me," he said. He tucked the end of the hilt within reach of a hand yet it was unseen by the eye. He smiled at his handy work. He was training another killer under the cover of a dutiful wife.

"Now, you are safe when I'm not here," he said.

Ariel blushed when she realized about Soujiro's convictions. He rather lay down his own life to protect her. She had to be very grateful as she considered her husband to be the only one whom she could really trust.

Soujiro took the cover of a bodyguard in one of the many houses of the emperor. He was given the title of a mere gofer/ bodyguard for the emperor. Shishio was stunned to hear his best student was now working for the government. Yet, when Soujiro wrote a letter to his former master. Shishio was very much pleased to hear that the Jupon Gatana would have a foot in the door to the emperor.  
Soujiro had asked a day laborer to fix up the roof to the house. He told Ariel to get some food and mats for the house.

At the guardhouse near the south entrance of the emperor's house, Soujiro showed up for work. He noticed two or three other young men walking in a straight line. He waited for his superior. A small boy came up to him and asked, "Big brother…what you doing here?"

Soujiro looked around to see the small boy. He said, "Hello…what is that you want?"

"Nothing!" the young boy said. He noticed Soujiro's sword resting in the folds of his belt. "Is that your sword?"

"Yes…" Soujiro nodded. "Oh," the young boy said before running away.

At first Soujiro was a little surprised to see a young boy running away after he posed a question. Yet, he heard a voice calling out the little boy's name. He wondered out loud if the young boy was in trouble or not. Then, he heard another voice saying, "Soujiro…Soujiro!"

Soujiro turned to see a youngish general coming up to him. The youngish general was named Miyano. He said, "Yes…sir!" then, he bowed quickly.

"I was hoping to see you!" Miyano said as he stopped in front of Soujiro. After returning the bow in the same pace, he said, "You are early. That is good!"

"Oh," Soujiro said, raising an eyebrow.

"I would like to see my soldiers come early. It avoids the use of the slackers in the world!"

"Then, am I good example?" Soujiro questioned Miyano.

"Yes," Miyano said as the two men started to walk towards the guardhouse. He instructed Soujiro on what to do. It sounded simple enough. Every hour walk the entire area of the courtyard, report any strange or suspicious events and keep a steady eye on the people who were coming in and out.

"I have to start. Thank you, sir!" Soujiro bowed.

Miyano retuned the bow before leaving Soujiro in start on his duties.

Soujiro came home to a new roof and well cooked meal. Ariel was standing in the yard, sweeping the porch. She heard him as he entered the stone pathway. She asked, "How was your day?"

"Not bad. A little boring…but, I have so much to tell you about the ladies in waiting," Soujiro teased.

"Oh," Ariel said as she finished out her sweeping.  
Soujiro asked as he came close to the house, "How was the work on the roof. Did he come?"

Ariel nodded as she noticed Soujiro's uniform. She blushed a little. She liked to see him in the dark browns of the emperor guard. He appeared to be very dashing in her view. Blushing, Ariel said, "he came."

"And see he fixed the roof," Soujiro smiled. He noticed the shy smile on Ariel's lips. It pleased her to see Soujiro with a job.

"I hope you like the fish. It was sent by Miss Yumi!" Ariel bowed.

"How thoughtful," Soujiro said as he stood in front of Ariel. The light played on Ariel's chestnut hair. To see her so shy made Soujiro's heart stop. "So beautiful they were. I want to dress you like them."

Avoiding his gaze a little, Ariel turned her face away. She felt his slender arms go around her. "I would like to…but we don't have the money! Sou-san!" she giggled softly. Her heart was beating fast in her ears.

"Yet. Maybe during winter feast able. I'll give you a beautiful one. You are mines, little bird. You must be dressed in a kimono fit for an empress!" he said as he placed a hand on Ariel's hand. She felt warmth and rush of feelings.

Glancing down at his feet, she said, "Thank you!"

"You are so worried about money. The Menji era is so full opportunism!" he smiled.

"You say that. I just want to be penniless and living in the cold," she sighed, placing a hand up to her chestnut curls. She smoothed out her curls.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that you are well cared for!" he bowed. She smiled shyly. She knew what hunger was. She wondered if Soujiro knew was like too. He held out his hands to take the broom from her hands. She looked tired and was ready to stay up a little longer. He wanted to make sure that she was feed before he was. He knew she was too special to get go. He said, "Now supper!"

"Supper?" she blushed.

"Yes. You have that fish!" he grinned softly. He knew that Ariel was under his spell as well as he charming protection.

"Yes and green tea!" she said as she started to walk towards the house.

"And some sweets?" he teased. He knew that pair of them didn't have too much to spend on sweets. Yet, he wanted to spoil her on things that she wouldn't normally get herself.

"Soujiro?" she questioned him, shyly.

"I make sure you have some honeyed chestnuts at the end of the week. You diverse them!"

"Sou!" she blushed. She felt she was at home with this strange boy. It was nearly a month since she left modern LA for 19th century Edo. She liked it everyday. She was a wife to a quiet man who was taking care of her.

"Then, I'll get your bath ready. Would like to have one?" he asked.

As a rule they never bathed and dressed together. She was very shy and waited for him to finish. He understood her shyness. She was a child still. He was pleased to have an obedient wife like Ariel by his side. She followed him to the house. He knew that she didn't answer him until they entered the front room. She letting him go first, Ariel said, "Yes. I would like to have one…yet I would to have some balm for my hands. I wonder if Miss Megumi has some."

"Yes. Yet, after dinner you just relax. You did have a long day, didn't you…little bird!" he smiled.

Ariel walked over to the low table that was set up for a small meal for two. Soujiro was now happy to have an obedient wife. She followed him to the house.

After entering the house, Ariel closed the door. She had fixed a simple meal. Having Sekihara and Tsubame cleaned and dressed the fish, Ariel had to learn her first real lesson on cooking Japanese style dinners. She took special care in taking the fish over to her house to cook it up for Soujiro. She also fixed up some rice and Chinese cabbage. It maybe a bland sounding dinner, yet Soujiro was happy with the fresh fish.

Ariel bent her knees as a graceful movement at the table. She had it laid out with the supper and dishes ready for the meal for two. She said, "Soujiro…I think the night will be quiet."

"Oh?" Soujiro said. He had a feeling Ariel was more than just a pretty face.

Once on her knees, Ariel began to fix up the plate meant for Soujiro. She said with a mere curve of the eye, "Yes…I have heard the most quiet of whispers."  
Soujiro watched with a pleased smile Ariel's small graceful handling of the rice bowls. He had followed her to the table and proceeded to sit on the opposite end of the table. He waited for his plate as he talked to her. He watched Ariel's graceful movements. She took steps in being careful as she served the rice, cabbage and fish to him. He was the head of the house. He needed to be the first one to have food on the plate.

"You have seen any sign of Kenshin Himura?" he asked as he held out his hand to take the plate.

"No, yet there are wolves near the Emporia. They are starved!"

Soujiro snorted a little as he took the plate. Placing it on the table, he thanked Ariel and his master for being so generous with the meal. "It figures. I have seen them today in the main hall near the entrance…they used the common doorway as through they were special!"

"If they were using the common doorway, then what will happen to the normal person?" Ariel fixed herself a plate. Soujiro watched as she gave herself a little extra on the rice. She liked rice to being with. He pleased himself with having a good job in order to have extra rice for the pair of them. He said, "I have been careful with my duty. I don't want any wolves hurting my little bird!"

Ariel glanced up at him, "Have been?"

"Yes. A cage that they can see you, yet they can't get to you!" he smiled.

She blushed as she began to eat her rice and cabbage. She asked. "Can I have sometime to pay a book dealer a visit? I would like to get a book on poetry!"  
He nodded before saying, "This is good!"

He noticed a small grain of rice stuck on the very edge of Ariel's cheek. He leaned forward with his chopsticks. With the careful movement, Soujiro removed the rice grain as if he was a surgeon. He had an incredible gentle touch as he flicked off the grain. Yet, he was just playing with her. His eyes hadn't changed their stance. He was a cool killer in emotions, as he didn't show any ounce of compassion in his soul for the outside world. He somewhat mirrored; Kenshin's life as when Kenshin was a younger man. Soujiro did have a different up bring. Yet, he didn't have a harsh sensei like Seijuro Hiko. He had Shishio to teach him the ways of the sword. Ariel was very much surprised to see both sides of him at the same time. She had to be careful with this demon boy. There were many doorways to escape when need to. She used them as a possible exit when it got rough. She said, "I hope are well pleased with me!"

Soujiro nodded slowly as his smile didn't wane. He said, "Hai!" Sitting back, Soujiro watched as Ariel feasted on the meal. She chatted like her nickname sake. He was served once again with shy glance from her. Thanking her, Soujiro thought, "My little bird is happy!"

"Back to the bath," she blushed. Ariel hoped to take her night duties alone. She was now getting use to having him sleep next to her. She noted the smell of his hair and skin after a long bath. She thought of his smile as he slept like a child. They agreed not to have any children until they had money and she was in a better house. Yet, to have him touching her as they slept felt like she was accepting him slowly as a possible father for a healthy child. He knew how to ease her fears and to calm her tears as she woke up in a cold sweat at times. Did she need to go back home? In some cases she was already married and holding down a house.

It was all their own doing to run a house as quietly as they could before the storm that was about to brew heavy.

Raising a hand, Soujiro smiled, "yes." Then, he giggled softly. "I will just fix your water, I promise that I will nothing after that!"

"Soujiro…" Ariel said. Then, she cast her eyes down on the table. "Thanks!"  
"Not at all…you need to feel like you did a good day's work. No need to worry!" Soujiro said. He placed his chopsticks across his rice bowl. "You will have a quiet evening."

He noticed Ariel's blush growing deeper with every passing second.

The days were quietly played out in whispers and shy glances between the two. There were times that could have chilled a normal person to the bone. Yet, Soujiro was ready. The wolves from the warring factions in the former royal houses of the Shogun were now howling for the scraps off the table.

Soujiro had been keeping am eye on the wolves. He did not want any of the beasts hurting either his little bird or the emporia. The air hurting Ariel drove a little crazy, yet she reassured him that she would go to the market to pick the barest of supplies. He did have to need to protect her when he was with her. He heard the murmurs of the rebels on the streets even in the light of day. He felt the times were growing dark.

Ariel had a feeling she was being watched as well. Not from Kenshin or the others from the Kamiya dojo. These were factors from other groups who thought that Shishio had gone soft.

There were the stares from some of the villagers who didn't want any involvement from the West. Japan was good enough without any sort of influence from the West. They had missed the Samurai and the old ways of dealing with the government. Others didn't might the white ghost or howaido rei. They spoke quietly of her and Soujiro. They were still children who hid the shadows as the streets ran with a furry of a possible take over by the West. There were still others who took the words of trader the era of the Menji on the lips when Ariel or Soujiro were out in an unspoken cruse on the two. Ariel knew that Soujiro was a man killer and a spy to Master Shishio. She had fears for Soujiro's life. He was the only one this world of Rising Sun she could trust. She had talked to him about fleeing to her home back in the states. They would find a place to fly to and no one would be the wiser about it. The two worlds they came could be a driving force to build a new, happy and quiet home. She wanted to be on her toes when she went out.

Soujiro was given an extra bonus in pay for going out of his way to stop with some other guards a band of roaming ninjas. The band of ninjas was trying to break in during a shift change. When the day was turning into early evening after staking the back enterance way out. He had a sixth sense about the area. He had it since being with Master Shishio. Things like the different scents of trees and surrounding area had a green smell. To blend in with the surrounding area was an easy task.

Yet, the birds and a stray dog wouldn't let up on their verbal complaining

Soujiro wasn't going to let the noises of the daily life keep him away from work. In fact, he made metal notes of the restless creatures. He heard also the russling of the trees. he wondered if someone was watching him from above.

"Look at that!" a voice purred in a quiet whisper.

"What a little boy!" a second voice replied in the same tone.

there were two ninjias perched on a large tree branch.

Soujiro quickly sharpened his reflexes as he entered the main courtward. He thought, "Things are not in the right order."

He had to keep his ears peeled any sort of strange movement or sound. The trees were still when Soujiro did his rounds. He did hear the birds filting about in the trees. He shifted eyes without moving his whole head up at the tops of the fences. He sensed people who were not part of the royal court.

The two young ninjas were the look out for thier clan. They ordered by thier leader to kill off any turn coats in other clans who were not for the resestoration of Shogunate. There was still bad blood from the people who hated the west. Some clans or small groups were nearly camping themselves outside of the palace or in the neighboring area. Soujiro had heard the stories from all sides about up raising which could take place at any time. "Yes...he is a little boy!" the first Ninja said. His eyes narrowed to follow Soujiro's footsteps. "He was part of the clan called the Juppon Gatana."

"Yea...I have hear about them..." the second Ninja said.

"They want to burn the goverment down to the ground and start up their own form of leadership. Something like the old before Menji!"

"Oh...then, ask i of you...why is he here?" the second ninja asked. he glanced down at Soujiro.

"Yes," the first ninja purred, reaching up with a hand to storke his chin in deep thought. "He is a killer, at such a young age as well. So, i am thinking he is the one we have to be careful. Shishio is turning into a mindless fool!"

"Yet, i am under the impression that Soujiro is still dangerous?" the second asked in a curious tone of vioce.

Soujiro kept focused on the patrol. Although, he knew about the strange noises coming from one tree in question. He walked towards the enterance gate on the south end of the courtyard. He had to log in any sort of strange occurrences going on in the area.

the two ninjas disgusted on what was going to be their next move. They had to give a report to thier leader of the facts about the young killer from the Juppon Gatana. They would be in higher standing with their clan.

Soujiro was busy with his duties. He heard another guard entering the guard post. He turned his head slightly to see a guard who was a year younger than he was walking up towards him. The guard was named Ran.

Ran said as he rested a small rifle on his one shoulder, "Hai!"

"Gomen!" Soujiro said as he wrote in the log book.

"What's going with your patrol!" Ran asked. He walked up to the small table like desk.

"Eh?" Soujiro shrugged. He went back to his writing. "How is the rear of the courtyard shaping up?"

"Nothing to report!" Ran sighed. He raised a hand up to his forehead. Pushing back a few stray hairs from his eyes, he uttered, "It's so boring!"

There was a smile on Soujiro's lips. He said, "Oh?" His smiled deepened inside of his soul as he finished out his paper work. With the last brush stroke he said, "it's the same with me!"

The deep smile inside of Soujiro's soul meant that he had a few facts to tell Master Shishio. On having foes in the houses of the former shoguns meant certain measures that he to take in keeping of his life from being harmed.

Then, another thought crossed his mind. What about AReil? He to think of her protection as well. he did give her that small dagger, but how much protection was that? he had to pounder what he had doing for now. he said half sighing, "it's a job!"

He was quick in writing a note to his superivor about the possible fact of ninjas in the area.

"Another hour...another patrol!" Ran said. He turned to asked, "Soujiro...what about getting a bite at the Akabeko?"

"True for the partol. No for the Akabeko. I have to talk to our boss Kosuke!" Soujiro smiled.

"For more money?" Ran teased. He knew about being a guard since he was fourteen. it was a little bit of a rough life. The pay was small, yet Ran could be careful with it at times.

"No," Soujiro said as he placed the brush back into the ink pot. "i hope to be at my best!" He shifted on his heels. He walked towards the entenace way.

He headed for his superior's offices in the main building. He thought, "I have to tell Master Shishio about those pesky black birds as well"

He heard the wind brush past the trees. he had to stay sharp. He thought of the Juppon Gatana, Master Shishio and being labeled a turn coat by other groups who wanted to over throw the goverment. The ninjas were keeping their eyes on Soujiro. After noticing Soujiro's actions with a careful eye a plan was hatched. It was was brought up by the first one. He was going to follow Soujiro on a daily bases, undercover. Just to see if the Tenken's smile had gone soft.

The second was a look out at the palace. he was going to over see the events that happened in the courtyard. there had to be gaspes in Soujiro's daily life that could be a window of opportunity.

Soujiro did tell his commanding officer about the possibitly of spies being the grounds. he was a mole himself, yet didn't want to be caught by the other guards. he didn't want to screw up if he was caught. He walked to home with his senses pushed to their limits. He needed to relax when he was at home.

when he got home, Soujiro saw AReil still at her house chores. she was mopping up the outside porch with her rag. she was busy with the last line. He heard her feet as she ran down the porch lenght, bent down.

"Little bird!" he thought to himself. "She works too hard."

she stopped at the end.

"But. she wants to please me!" he thought with a sigh.

He was walking up closer to the house. He asked in a gentle tone of voice, "What is my little bird up to?"

She glanced around to see if she was visited by someone. she looked up from the mopping and said, "Hello!"

Standing up very slowly, she watched as Soujro came up to her. she said, "I'm glad that you are home!"

There was a hint of a smile on her lips. she wondered if Soujiro was alright. She had a bad feeling all day about him. she wanted him to be safe. she glanced into his eyes. Soujiro never faulted his feelings as he fought. showing one ounce of pain or weakness was a sign of failure in his view. He came up to her and asked, "What is wrong?"

"I can't tell you!" she said in a quiet voice. Her own feelings were being to swirl inside her soul. "For now, i can tell you when we get in!"

She waited for Soujiro to enter the house. giving the yard one last and quick glance, she entered the house herself.

When Soujiro sat down at the small table at the far end of the room. It was the table the two shared meals together. He said as he watched her walk towards the table, "What is it that you want to?"

She tensed up as she stood next to her life mate. she uttered loudly, "There was someone or something watching the house. I had a feeling. It was like my aunt was here to spy on me!"

He knew the same feeling was bugging him as well. It ate at him since work in the early morning light. He had told his boss about the possibitly of spies on the grounds. the palace was growing unsafe. "She is scared, but doesn't show it!" he thought to himself.

There was a tiny hint of a smile on AReil's lips. she wodnered if Soujiro was O.K. was still eating at her. "I was hoping to see you! It was kind of scary!" she uttered, glancing down towards the floor. she tried to remain brave. It was the first time she was really under any sort of threat. Soujiro reached over to place a hand on her hand. she was now sitting across from him. she had placed both hands on the table. She felt his warmth, his presence. He gently stroked her hand with his thumb. He asked, "Did you make some dinner!"

His voice was soft and gentle as he spoke. He smiled at her as if she was still a frightened child. She uttered a mute yes.

Soujiro told Ariel that he would serve the meal. He knew and told her the Menji era was a very dangerous period to be living in. His eyes locked with hers. He tried to make her smile, even if was a tiny one. He said, "Then, I will read to you some Hyku. It will ease the fear inside your heart!"

AReil nodded slightly, shifting her eyes towards the young spy who was now her life mate. a soft rain began to mist over the house. she had been protected by the beasts that appeared more dangerous than mere school bullies.

The next day, Soujiro was still watched by the ninjas who were assigned by their leader to keep an eye on him. there was a start in the break down pof the goverment. He sent word to shishio, informing his master about the growing, but unseen wolves of menji.

Soujiro was at work, thinking also of his little bird. He told her before he left to stay indoors as much as she could. It was still warm out and she didn't need to gather up fire wood.

he paid attention to his patrols as he thought of her. He had to pay strict attention to every little detail.

As the day wore on, Soujiro would glance up at the trees. He was questioned by a few people people who saw him. He would simple smile before telling them there were birds up in the trees. He knew the true meaning of the birds. he had to be very careful with his words.

He was going to lunch at the Akabeko. He has also two things on his mind. Somehow Areil had the day of her birthday written on a slip of paper and forgot she placed it on the table. she had thought of just getting a little something for Knowing she hadn't had a night out or even a pretty jewel to wear, Soujiro took it upon himself to have a special treats for Ariel. Ariel's birthday was special, yet he didn't know about the traditions from the west about birthdays. He knew that almost everyone in Japan celebrated their birthdays on the New Year. He had to weasel out the last of all the details she might know about celebrating birthday's west-style.

She grew suspicious to Soujiro's actions and questions. Yet, she didn't want to say no to his requests. She noticed other things about Soujiro that was not there before. He started to take note of the pocket change he had. He made up a small cup just for pocket change. It was something she had done when she was back in her own time and place. She also noticed scarps of paper with tiny notes to himself. She thought that he was making up a planning list for the next day. She didn't realize what he was planning.

He noticed her looking at things as they shopped. She knew she had to watch the money even though he did receive a large pay raise. She had to be careful, winter was coming. She was going to need simple home repairs and extra fire wood to make it through. Yet, the shining pretty things in the shops were nearly screaming out her name.

He also tried to figure out about going out for the evening. He knew she was very strict with the money. Ariel had to be extremely careful with the money. The long winter months were coming and she had to stretch the money somehow.

herself and not tell Soujiro about it. she was scared if he had found out about her gift to herself. He had already figured it out on the calendar. Knowing she hadn't had a night out or even a pretty jewel to wear, Soujiro took it upon himself to have a special treats for Ariel. Ariel's birthday was special, yet he didn't know about the traditions from the west about birthdays. He knew that almost everyone in Japan celebrated their birthdays on the New Year. He had to weasel out the last of all the details she might know about celebrating birthday's west-style.

He noticed her looking at things as they shopped. She knew she had to watch the money even though he did receive a large pay raise. She had to be careful, winter was coming. She was going to need simple home repairs and extra fire wood to make it through. Yet, the shining pretty things in the shops were nearly screaming out her name. He also tried to figure out about going out for the evening. He knew she was very strict with the money. Ariel had to be extremely careful with the money. The long winter months were coming and she had to stretch the money somehow.

Soujiro's mind now swam. He wondered about anything. He hoped that Ariel was going to be happy with anything he was going to give her for her birthday. He smiled as he went about his business. Yet, this was going to be the first time in a long while that he was going to really slip up. He didn't know there the ninjas were planning a surprise attack on the main offices of the government. He had to be called in to action at a minute notice. He hoped that Ariel was safe for the time being. Although he never treated her less than his life mate, he didn't want anyone to hurt her. He thought, "She does have a knife!"

He looked at the crowds of people outside of the palace.

"She is trained in sword play!"

He took a deep breath before going about his work.

"Yet...i want to her to be safe!" he thought for third time.

It began to rain softly in the courtyard. It felt cold as the winds blew around the doorway. Soujiro began his rounds again which was headed towards the outer paths. he had to be very careful. the ninjas were watching him.

When Soujiro got off from his shift, he walked to the heart of the villlage. he looked around for some ideas. He knew Areil was getting excited about her birthday. He was not use to the western style of birthday parties. he like the rest of the country of japan, celebrated their birthday as a nation collective on New Years. He realized everywhere else didn't celebrate birthdays in the same manor. He smiled at the thought of surprising AReil. he wanted everything to be prefect for her. He wondered if she would like a night on the town. He had to stop and think on the money. they were very tight on spending money. He realized having two jobs was sort of nice, but he was always tired after a long day of work.

He headed for the edge of the village. he knew there were some shops that held different things. he was slowly teaching AReil Kenji and how to write the Japanese style of writing. he realized it was going to be a long time in coming, but he wanted someone who was more than just a mere housekeeper. He knew that she loved to read even english style booksHe heard the noises of the sweet bean seller coming from another part of the shopping area. He glanced over to see the seller putting out a small tray of the treats for a customer. There was something about Areil's sweet tooth which was to be expected by Soujiro's mental note taking. He knew she would take only one when they were at the Akibeko together. They had to watch their money because winter was coming. She didn't like spend money when she knew about the hard road ahead. There was vegatables to be bought and pickled. Areil was learning how to cook Japanese style in order to have something for Soujiro during the long days ahead. Then, the added cost of fire wood and things to keep the house warm for the cold nights were starting to pile up for the two.

Areil started on the road leading up to the main path towards the edge of Toyko. she was going to met up with Soujiro. they had to buy oil and a few things for that night supper of fried noodles. Being very careful with the money, AReil knew what to watch out for in more ways than one. She cared her small dagger in the folds of her Obi. She didn't want to be caught short and was made aware of certain dangers in the edge of town.

there was a set of cheap pulp paper backs that she had on her mind as she walked towards town. there were in a stall near the place where toys were sold. She had a few yen to buy one book if she really wanted to in the most sparing of cases. It was so close to her birthday. Buy one's own birthday gift was different to say the least. She knew they were little expensive.

Soujiro had a feeling about the books as well. he knew she would stare at them for a few seconds as they went to the market place. He had an understanding they were written in English. He didn't bar AReil from her wishes. she loved to read. He too grew very curious as well. He did ask questions about learning to read English. He had to work on studying new ideas and things.

She heard a strange noise above her head. She wondered without even glancing up at the trees, who was watching her. There were the strangest of noises which didn't even seem like bugs or birds. she had to play it cool as her feet walked carefully up the road. "Soujiro will be surprise to see me!" AReil thought.

The ninjas knew from the hours of long and careful viewing that AReil and Sojuiro were sharing a house together. They had an impression of her being a pawn of Shishio's. She didn't realize as she was training in self-defence, Soujiro was grooming her in the deadly arts of an childlike pawn like Soujiro. She was a fast learner when the someone was very gentle and kind to her.

She wondered if Soujiro was safe. she knew he was able to look after himself. He was been the unknown killer. There was still so much unrest in the area, it made her uneasy.

The ninjas were thinking of kidnapping Areil. she appeared so inocent to their eyes. Shishio could pay a hamsome sum of money for this pretty little white bird. There was talk about the strongest link between her and Shishio's right hand. There was a weak spot in that link.

Soujiro went past a local sweet shop. He had made a mental note of the sweet buns in which Areil loved. He could buy a half dozen for her and then a couple of books she wanted. That would be a start. He was becoming distacted, a thing that Tenken wasn't use to. He wasn't in the habit of day dreaming. A ninja dressed as a tradesman noticed the baby faced killer's gaze.

Soujiro didn't know that he was walking into a deadly trap. The ninja watched Soujiro as he walked down the street. There were other groups besides the Oniwaban. They were upset to the very day of this minute of the down fall of the shogunate. When Edo fell, small clans of ninjas, out raged business men and others formed large pool of fighters and networkers. There were others in the clan waiting for him. He was walking into a very dangerous area of the village. The ninja thought, "His life is very much worthless!"

it was a mental note on Soujiro's appearance and not for his sword fighting. Yet, he had heard about the young man from sources close to the police and the imperal army.

there were two other ninjas dressed in same way as the first. They appeared to be talking near an alley enterance way. The first one walked over to the other two. The first one said a tone loud enough for the other two to hear, "What if we talk to him in our way to of thinking!"

The second man spoke in the same tone, "Oh?" There was a raised eyebrow from the third.

"Don't be so egre to rush into anything!" the thrid one said. He glanced at Soujiro was now under the impression of taking a short cut to work.

A sign of acknownment was shown by the use of a hand dropping a small stone from its palm. Then, a small sword was pulled from a hidden shealth. The first man tired to not show his blade in the bright sunlight. soujiro had a feeling in the pit of his stomach about the growing darkness coming for him at all sides. he wanted to whirl around to face who was blocking his path. blindly going for his kanata, he was prepparing himself for the worst.

he was going to be the snake offering a fight for the wolves of the mount of hiei.  
the willow and the oak were going to set another fire in the former streets of edo.

the sword fighthing could be heard from blocks around. out of a long standing fear, some people kept to themselves. others peered into the alley for a few seconds to see what was going on. in a matter of a heart beat in time, they left the area gasping in heat pounding shock. Battles with swords were still being fought in the most peaceful of times. A person bold enough had called on the police for help.

kenshin and sano were in town, running erons for karau. the distance, they could hear the noise of swords clashing. Kenshin was carrying a couple of large boxes to the dojo. He asked as his senses kicked very so slightly, "Sano?"

"Yea?" Sano said as the two stopped walking. "I know!" Sano had the same feeling as well.

they dropped the boxes onto the ground. Running blindly to the alley, they heard the noises of blades becoming louder. they were letting the noise be their guide. Finally they came to the end of the alley where Soujiro was trying to keep with the three ninjas. he was using both the sword and the shelth in a crazy attempt to make the ninjas stop.

Kenshin and Sano were going to help. Kenshin brought out his sword. then, he was going to attack from the back, leaving a possible opened area for Soujiro to break through.

Sano noitced two more plain clothed ninjas coming from the other end of the alley. he thought, "That's not right!"

taking up hand one hand into a fist, Sano was going to pummel at least one ninja. he was going to give kenshin a couple to play with. that would leave at least one possibly two for Soujiro to take care of.

Ariel was in a local shop, looking over a couple of items. She heard a couple of women talking about fighting in the streets. She looked over to one woman. They had mentioned Soujiro's name. She had to figure out what they were saying about Soujiro. Was something was going on and she didn't know. There had to be more to him than met the eye.

"He was just standing there. I can't believe he was being followed!" one woman huffed.

"Yet, his kind are nothing but trouble!" another woman shook her head.

Ariel felt her heart beating fast. She wondered if Soujiro was in a fight. She knew he wanted to protect the emperor. He was going to give it a good in being a guard. It was a hard task to do, yet he had to be a good provider for Ariel. Ariel dropped her bundle that she had been carrying for a while. Then, she began to quickly search for him.

It was a few minutes before she had heard the noises of people gathering around an opened alleyway. She pushed herself to the front to see Soujiro, Kenshin and Sano fighting off a pack of ninjas. Her heart nearly stopped as she watched the fighting grow out of control. She had her knife with her. Groping in the folds of her obi, Ariel was going to help out Soujiro. On feeling the knife hilt, Ariel darted out into the mass of fighters. She didn't realize what she was doing. She had to make her way to Soujiro.

One of the ninjas noticed Ariel darting into the crowd. He had pulled a long wire from on of his pockets. Making a loop, he was going to sneer Ariel by the wrist. He had to be quick as he noticed her fighting system. It was weak and almost child like, but she had a fire inside that burned brightly.

Ariel darted to and fro trying to avoid, Kenshin and Sano. Kenshin was surprised to see her. He asked as he was still focused on the fighting, "What are you doing here?"

Ariel didn't speak a single word. She had instantly pulled out her knife. The ninja she was fighting wanted to laugh hard at her. He thought, "What does this little chit of girl want to fight us with a toy knife!"

"This isn't a fight for you!" Kenshin warned. He felt a blow coming from the back. The third ninja was being cornered by Sano. He spun around on his heels in a flash, raising his hand half way to his chest with his katana. He blinded his open with the flash of steel.

"What?" Sano gasped when he caught sight of Ariel. "What is that little missy doing here?"

"Soujiro?" she questioned the very air. She tried to get Soujiro's attention. Then, she felt a wire whipping around her wrist. Yelping, she pleaded to be get go of.

"Leave her alone!" Soujiro ordered in a near hiss. He had been back into a wall with his Kanata pinning his chest while the ninja who he had been fighting with had his sword drawn up to Soujiro's face.

"Why?" the ninja sneered his answer. He began to push the weight of his sword into Soujiro shirt front. The ninja pressed his knee against into Soujiro's belly.

Soujiro glared at his aslant. He watched as Kenshin and Sano pinned the other two ninjas into the wall. He had to move somehow to get to Ariel. She was still a novice when it came to fighting. "I order you to!" he gasped.

"I am not doing it!" the ninja snapped with a leer.

Both Sano and Kenshin were now trying to fight off one last ninja. Yet, the ninja had a tight grip on the wire in which Ariel was caught up. There was a series of loops that caught her by the neck and shoulder. She could not breathe normally for the wire around her neck would sense her fears. With her feelings of fear easily deceived, the wire was fixed on her breathing. Gasping, she had no choice in the matter. She had to break free somehow.

Sano gave Kenshin a look. It was a look of taking the ninja down with a high-low approach. It was simple Kenshin was going to use his Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū to attack from the side to side. Then, Sano was going to hit the ninja from the chest and upper shoulders. It was going to work out which left the door wide open for Soujiro to break free. He had to be very careful as he tried to move. One wrong step could result of him being cut severally on the neck. He didn't want to die from a bad cut to the neck. His fiery eyes glared at his assailant. His one foot was moving with great care up towards the one of the ninja's feet. He pushed his foot up and out towards the ninja's belly. He nearly launched himself towards the ninja. He felt the katana's blade burning against his neck. Wincing from the pain, Soujiro took another push on freeing himself from his pain.

Kenshin had to be careful as he did his attack. He didn't want to risk hurting Sano. Sano used his brute strength in Futea no Kiwami on slamming his weight not the chest area of the ninja.

Things were looking terrible for Kenshin, Sano, Soujiro and Ariel. Then, things were going to turn for the better in their favor. Karuo and Yahiko had heard about the fighting as well. Karou had ordered Yahiko to get the police. The loud pitch sound of a whistle began to echo through out the streets. The police were coming to see what was happening on the streets. The last ninja had instantly folded up as the pain of the kick was too much. He had one last trick up his sleeve. He had a very small dragger in his coat pocket. Out of instant instinct, he had pulled it out. Soujiro noticed the flash of silver metal. He didn't realize what was going to happen next. The ninja had taken his last sweep of his arm with knife in hand at the closest to him. It was Soujirio's left wrist. Instantly Soujiro felt the tip of the blade burning into his soft, fleshy part of his wrist. Then, he took his pain and forced back onto his attacker by using his sword across the lower stomach area of the ninja, rendering him useless.

"Let me go!" Ariel struggled to say when she tried to break free for a second time. She turned to see Soujiro falling to the ground in a reflex movement. Yet he had been in pain for some time. He had heard her cry out before loosing conscienceless.

Soujiro opened his eyes very carefully. He knew things were different in the place he was awaking up at. He had stared up at the lines of a ceiling. He tried to count them, yet his mind was drawing blanks on the numbers he had learned as a boy. He murmured loudly a few words which couldn't make any sense at all. He heard noises coming from outside of the room. He wondered where he was.

"Can I see him?" a young girl's voice asked.

He wondered if Ariel had escape from the ninjas. He tried to sit up. He was greeted with an extremely bad shooting pain in his stomach. He tried to piece what had happened to him before he found himself in a strange room.

"If you can be quiet. He took a very bad blow to the stomach!" an older male voice instructed.

"All right!" the female voice before the door to the room slid open. Ariel stood the opened doorway. She had braced herself for the worst. She carefully, slowly walked over to see Soujiro. She forced a smile on her lips when she knelt down at his bedside. "Sou…" she whispered loudly.

"Ariel?" he smiled, a feeling of relief swept past him when he saw her shy eyes peering down at him. He wondered what had happened to her. How said she manage to escape the clutches of the ninja.

"Shh! You need to rest!" she ordered as when she noticed him trying to sit up.

"Ari!" he yipped slowly, quietly. He felt her hand being placed on his shoulder. She didn't know how bad he had been attacked. She gently pushed him down onto the bed. He tried to speak, yet the words seemed to be still unformed in his mind.

"I'm glad that you didn't get hurt that badly!" she whispered. She placed a hand on his forehead. On wondering if he had a fever or not, Ariel told how she had managed to kick her way out of the ninja's grasp.

"Ariel…I'm not sick!" he managed to say.

"Shh!" she scolded. She began to brush the hair away from his forehead. Smiling, she said, "I had got a few things. I heard a fight was on going. I was very much afraid that you where in the fighting."

"Ariel…I'm just glad that you are safe."

There was a knock on the door. Ariel turned to see Chief Muraki standing in the doorway. She said very shyly, "Yes…"

"Are you Miss Ariel Bishop?" Chief Muraki asked, standing in the opened doorway.

The two young lovers glanced at each other for a second. They were both thinking that Ariel was in serious trouble and Soujiro was the one to blame for it. "Why are you asking?" Ariel asked as she turned to look at the police officer.

"You need to come down to the police station with me," Chief Muraki said as he noticed Soujiro lying in bed. He thought, "This is true, then…Mister Seta was trying to save thus young lady's life!"

"Am I in trouble…sir?" she asked very quietly.

"No, Miss…I need to have a few questioned answered…that's all!" he said with a slight nod.

Soujiro didn't want Ariel to go. He was going to protect her even from his sick bed. He asked in a wheeze, "Why can't she stay here?"

Ariel noticed Soujiro's face. The lines of pain were too much for him. She didn't want to cause trouble or be a pain for Soujiro. He needed rest and a clear mind if he was going to be a good provider for her.

"Sou…" she said.

"Ariel…you are my responsibility!" he sighed. He leaned his cheek on the pillow. He wanted to close his eyes for a minute then wake up to see her and only her.

"Soujiro…I'll be fine. I am sure that this officer just wants to ask some questions. I believe I wasn't breaking the law!" Ariel scolded. She removed her hand before slowly shifting her weight onto her knees as she began to stand up. She smiled sadly at her injured life mate. "I'll be back in a few minutes. You will have to be willing to wait!"

"Ariel…" he sighed. Then, he felt a great and very sharp pain hitting him in the chest. He wanted to scream.

Ariel knew things were going be very dangerous for Soujiro if he didn't get any rest. She called out, "Miss Megumi!"

There was no answer. Soujiro took a long breath of air. He was trying to relax as best as he could. The pain was still there. Ariel knew she couldn't leave him until Miss Megumi had come. She wanted to scold Soujiro for getting excited about police visit. Ariel's distressed voice make Megumi worried when she heard the notice coming from the hallway. When she came to the room where Soujiro was, she said, "What's going on?"

"It's Soujiro…I think…he's in pain!" Ariel yelped in a panicked voice. She felt her own heart beating hard from what she had seen.

Megumi didn't even speak as she entered the room. She noticed Soujiro's face. She ordered Ariel out of the room to let her look at the wounds a little closer. She said, "He's going to be needing quiet!"

"Gomen…" Ariel said as she felt her own heart pounding in her ears. She had stood up slowly as she glanced at Soujiro who was now trying to catch his breath. The pain was too much for him. Ariel started to quietly back away from him. She said, "I'm really sorry…"

Megumi said in a quiet tone of voice, "It's not your fault. You and Chief Muraki need to leave this up to me!"

Ariel took quiet and small steps in order not to disturb Soujiro. Their eyes had met for a spilt second, and then Ariel turned to leave with chief Muraki. She tried to force a look of bravery in her eyes. She didn't want anything to happen to Soujiro. He was her life.

In the hallway of the clinic, Ariel was trying to relay the story for what had happen to her and Soujiro. Kenshin and Sano were standing the same hallway with Chief Muraki. Ariel was trying not to think about Soujiro. Soujiro was in a great deal of pain gone she last saw him.

"Is that your story?" chief Murkia asked. He had taken metal notes on what had happened to both Soujiro and Ariel. There was talk about a band of ninjas who were not part of any clan in the near by villages.

"This clan must be very new…" Sano added. He had been talking to a few of his friends around the Warf area. He knew something was up, yet he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Where do they come from?" Kenshin asked. He was under the impression of most ninja clans were being smoked at by the Menji government. Outside of the Oniwaban clan, there were only a very small cluster of other troops of ninja.

"Where..." Chief Murkai asked; he glanced at Sano for a second.

Sano shook his head. He wanted to ask around, yet new ninja clans were not on a list of things the people talked about. "There was nothing around where I live…its quiet." Sano said.


End file.
